Soumission
by Lolotte30622F.Off
Summary: TRADUCTION Draco continue de se battre avec Harry mais en dessous de la couche d'hostilité quelque chose a changé. Harry aura ce qu'il veut, c'est juste un question de temps. Yaoi. BDSM. D/s. OOC.
1. Chapter 1 Just Talking

**TRADUCTION DE SUBMISSION DE BOUNDIRISHANGEL **

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction anglaise en français, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Titre traduit **Soumission

**Titre original** Submission

**Auteur **BoundIrishAngel

**Traductrice **Lolotte30622FOff

**Couple **Harry/Draco

**Rating** M- MA

**Disclaimer** Tout est a JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue qui est à BoundIrishAngel

**Attention** présence de : m/m, yaoi, BDSM, D/s, quelques jurons, peut être un consentement incertain (rempli de doutes), un contenu définitivement sexuel, OOC, Confiant/Harry, Dominant/Harry, soumis/Draco

**Résumé ** Draco continue de se battre avec Harry mais en dessous de la couche d'hostilité quelque chose a changé. Harry aura ce qu'il veut, c'est juste un question de temps.

**Note de la traductrice **J'ai décidé de vous traduire cette fiction anglaise de **BoundIrishAngel** car je l'ai vraiment appréciée et j'aimerai la faire partager à mes amis non-bilingues ! J'ai décidé de garder les noms originaux tels que 'Draco Malfoy' ou encore 'Severus Snape'. Enfin vous voyez le truc ! Bonne lecture !

-Les sorts sont en **gras**.

* * *

Chapitre 1 _Just talking_

« Qu'est ce que tu crois faire là, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry juste après avoir jeté un Protego pour parer le sort en chemin.

« Je pensais cela évident que j'essayais de te lancer un sort. » répondit Draco d'une manière cinglante, sa baguette toujours pointée vers Harry.

« Dans un couloir rempli de personnes qui peuvent déjà te voir perdre contre moi encore une fois ? Soit tu as trouvé ton courage Gryffondorien inné ou bien tu est juste plus idiot que je l'avais pensé. » rétorqua calmement Harry, sa baguette se baissant légèrement. C'était devenu un événement régulier entre eux et Harry n'avait pas trouvé plus longtemps le besoin d'être excessivement prudent puisqu'il avait vite remarqué qu'il était plus rapide et plus fort que Draco. Quand le Serpentard blond lui lança quelques sorts prévisibles en plus, il trouva assez facile de les parer. « Vraiment Draco, je suis déçu. » Harry soupira et commença à marcher vers son attaquant.

Draco recula mais continua à lancer sortilèges et malédictions tous parés par Harry comme si c'était un seconde nature. Quand il arriva contre le mur, il commença légèrement à paniquer et commença à envoyer des sorts plus nombreux et plus durs, s'énervant alors qu'Harry continua à les éluder comme si ce n'était rien.

« **Muffliato **! » lança Harry une fois qu'il se tenait à quelques pas de Draco, s'approchant encore doucement. « Quand apprendras-tu Draco ? Tu ne peux gagner contre moi. » dit-il patiemment laissant sous-entre un peu de pitié dans sa voix. En voyant le tremblement du bras tenant la baguette de Draco, Harry l'atteignit de sa main et le pris doucement, et le guida ailleurs que son buste où il pointait toujours sa baguette. « Je sais ce que tu veux vraiment cependant et tu sais que je peux te le donner. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me demander. »

« Tu n'as rien que je puisse vouloir ! » dit Draco sévèrement, essayant de libérer en vain car Harry resserra sa prise.

« Tu sais toi-même que tu mens. » dit doucement Harry, souriant même à Draco tandis que ses mains épinglèrent celles de Draco au mur et que leurs corps se touchaient presque.

« Dégage de moi ! » rétorqua Draco, se tortillant pour essayer de se libérer mais ne faisant que resserrer sa prise à Harry jusqu'à ce que ses poignets lui fassent mal.

« Si tu arrêtais de te battre contre moi je pourrais te faire ressentir du plaisir plutôt que de la douleur. » murmura Harry, se penchant jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse l'oreille du blond.

« Je ne me soumettrais jamais à toi ! » repoussa Draco, augmentant ses efforts pour se libérer.

Harry resserra simplement sa prise encore un peu et appuya ses jambes plus près de celles de Draco pour l'empêcher de les bouger. « Je pense que je peux te soumettre à moi. »

« Tu penses mal ! »

« Nous verrons cela. Tu sens délicieusement bon, tu le sais ? » demanda Harry en inhalant profondément. « Hmm je crois que tu le sais vu que c'est probablement volontaire, tu passes des heures à te préparer le matin, n'est ce pas ? »

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? » Une vois familière empêcha Harry d'aller plus loin dans cette conversation avec Draco. « M. Potter, M. Malfoy ! »

Harry se recula de quelques pas, souriant de toutes ses dents à Draco avant de se tourner face au Professeur McGonagal, d'un air contrit. « Professeur, Malfoy et moi étions... juste en train de discuter. » expliqua-t-il en lançant un regard dans la direction de Draco.

« Malfoy l'a attaqué ! » lança un des spectateurs qui arrivaient encore, causant des hochements de tête et des murmures d'approbation. « Harry s'est juste défendu ! Il n'a pas envoyé un seul sort ! »

« Silence ! » rabroua le Professeur. « Retournez tous dans vos maisons. Et vous deux serez en retenue avec moi ce soir. »

« Oui, Professeur. » acquiesça Harry, se tournant pour regarder Draco et lui faire un clin d'œil. Il reçu un simple ricanement en réponse.

* * *

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~


	2. Chapter 2 Detention Time

**Titre traduit **Soumission

**Titre original** Submission

**Auteur **BoundIrishAngel

**Traductrice **Lolotte30622FOff

**Couple **Harry/Draco

**Rating** M- MA

**Disclaimer** Tout est a JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue qui est à BoundIrishAngel

**Attention** présence de : m/m, yaoi, BDSM, D/s, quelques jurons, peut être un consentement incertain (rempli de doutes), un contenu définitivement sexuel, OOC, Confiant/Harry, Dominant/Harry, soumis/Draco

**Résumé ** Draco continue de se battre avec Harry mais en dessous de la couche d'hostilité quelque chose a changé. Harry aura ce qu'il veut, c'est juste un question de temps.

**Note de la traductrice **J'ai décidé de vous traduire cette fiction anglaise de BoundIrishAngel car je l'ai vraiment appréciée et j'aimerai la faire partager à mes amis non-bilingues ! J'ai décidé de garder les noms originaux tels que 'Draco Malfoy' ou encore 'Severus Snape'. Enfin vous voyez le truc ! Bonne lecture !

-Les sorts sont en **gras**.

Chapitre 2 _ Detention time_

Quand Harry arriva au bureau du Professeur McGonagall il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Malfoy n'était pas encore là.

« Entrez, M. Potter. » l'accueillit-elle et quand il fit comme demandé, il vit deux bureaux d'étudiants placés devant le sien. Quand elle lui en montra un, il s'en approcha et s'y assit. « Dites-moi, pourquoi vous et M. Malfoy n'êtes pas capables de mettre de côté vos différences ou au moins d'être poli l'un envers l'autre ? »

« J'y travaille Professeur. » répondit-il calmement, rencontrant un regard interrogateur. « Honnêtement, je ne l'ai pas attaqué. J'essayais de lui parler pour le faire arrêter. Il est têtu cependant. »

« Et bien j'espère que peut importe ce que vous ferrez, cela montrera rapidement des résultats. Je peux faire sans ces retenues régulières. »

Harry lui donna un petit sourire et acquiesça. Juste à ce moment, un coup se fit entendre sur la porte et Draco se fit inviter à le rejoindre, en s'asseyant sur le deuxième bureau.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous deux ici, nous pouvons commencer. Vous allez écrire une rédaction sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, pourquoi cela était mal et comment vous devez vous comporter à la place. Vous écrirez également sur vos caractères respectifs, ne retenant que le positif. Utiliser des grossièretés ou un langage inapproprié ne sera pas toléré. »

Harry sourit, satisfait et commença à travailler tandis que Draco la fixa avec incrédulité.

« Des questions M. Malfoy ? »

Il allait se plaindre mais pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas. À la place il soupira, résigné et demanda, « Combien de pages ? »

« Autant que vous aurez besoin pour que le message rentre. » Elle le regarda sévèrement et il acquiesça avant de se mettre au travail également.

Harry avait choisit de commencer avec le profil de Draco. Il ne pouvait empêcher le sourire sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il écrivait, il ne pouvait pas lui être donné une tâche plus facile. La partie la plus délicate était d'être sûr que cela ne rendait pas trop évident ce qu'il ressentait à propos du Serpentard blond. Au même moment, il savait que Draco luttait probablement avec ça. Même si il connaissait des choses positives à écrire, il se répugnerait à le faire. Chaque mot serait comme un torture et Harry ne pouvait à peine contenir son hilarité.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Draco, il put le voir s'énerver contre sa feuille. Après avoir vérifié que McGonagall était occupée avec sa propre paperasse, il écrivit un mot rapide, le plia et le fit léviter vers Draco. Il gloussa silencieusement à l'air renfrogné du blond quand il prit le papier. Il lit la note après avoir vérifié à son tour que le Professeur était toujours occupée.

_Si tu cherches quelque chose de positif à écrire à mon propos, j'ai quelques suggestions -_

_Tu peux dire comment tu continues de m'attaquer seulement car c'est la seule façon pour que tu penses que ça me fais prêter attention à toi, voyant comme tu continues de décliner mon offre. Ou tu peux écrire sur comment cela t'affecte quand je te plaque contre le mur. Je sais que tu as aimé ça. Tes tortillements n'étaient pas vraiment pour te libérer, c'était pour le contact... Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est demander !_

Harry n'était pas surpris de ne pas obtenir de réponse autre que la note d'être brûlée ou l'air mauvais sur le visage du blond de s'accentuer. Il retourna à son propre travail, souriant encore à lui-même tandis qu'il écrivait. Il était si concentré sur sa tâche qu'il fut surpris quand une note atterrit sur son bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Levant les yeux, il ouvrit la note quand il fut sûr de ne pas être observé.

_Tu es si imbus de toi-même, n'est ce pas, Potter ! Toujours le héros qui pense qu'il peut avoir ce qu'il veux, quand il veux. Et bien tu as tord !_

Harry eut encore un petit sourire, trouvant cela plus qu'amusant la façon dont Draco continuait de penser qu'il pouvait encore gagner.

_Si je pouvais avoir ce que je voulais et quand je le voulais nous ne serions certainement pas en retenue en ce moment. À la place, cela ferait longtemps que je t'aurais attaché bras et jambes écartés à un lit et que je te baiserais comme c'est pas permis. Imagine toi, allongé nu et impuissant avec moi au dessus de toi, te pilonnant sans merci... tu aimerais ça, n'est ce pas ?_

Envoyant le mot, il le regarda attentivement pendant que Draco lisait. Il sentit une immense satisfaction quand la langue de Draco vint lécher ses lèvres et qu'il ferma ses yeux. Même si Draco continuait de lutter contre ça, tout les deux savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et tout les deux savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Toutefois, Harry était un homme patient, il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait donc il ne s'inquiéta pas quand la note fut encore une fois brûlée et l'air renfrogné vint réapparaître sur le visage du blond.

Revenant à sa feuille devant lui, il recommença à écrire, sachant qu'il devait le finir. Il allait donner à Malfoy un peu de paix jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse ou qu'il ait presque terminé, ensuite il pourrait toujours recommencer à envoyer des petits mots.

Quand il eut fait plus de la moitié de qu'il avait besoin, Harry s'autorisa un autre moment de distraction. Regardant Draco, il le vit avoir des difficultés avec ce qu'il devait écrire, il trouva cela presque attachant. Le blond mordait sa plume nerveusement et tapait silencieusement des doigts sur le bureau. Il gribouilla une autre note et l'envoya.

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'imaginer nu penché au dessus de ton bureau pendant que je donnerais la fessée. _

Harry était heureux que McGonagall soit profondément plongée dans son propre travail car Draco venait d'haleter en lisant la courte note. Il le regarda en serrant les poings, tout son corps tremblait légèrement. Il était plus que satisfait par sa réaction. Ils avaient pu se battre pendant longtemps et avoir eut plusieurs heures de retenues avec différents professeurs mais cela n'aurait pas pu être plus évident quand à la réelle issue de ceci entre eux deux. Aujourd'hui il avait prouvé et donné raison à toutes ses suspicions. Les prochaines semaines verront Draco céder d'une façon ou d'une autre, il en était sûr.

Il retourna à son essai encore un fois et continua à écrire. Cette fois, il n'arrêta pas avant d'avoir terminé. Il écrivit une dernière note.

_Je sais que tu le veux et je sais que tu vas finir par te soumettre à moi._

_Et quand tu l'aura fait... Je ne pourrais attendre pour mettre en pratique toutes les idées qui se chamboulent dans ma tête !_

Il la plia et puis rassembla ses autres papiers en une pile. Il se leva et s'avança vers les bureau du Professeur, laissant chuter la note sur le bureau de Draco en passant, en s'assurant de caresser son bras pour le taquiner.

« J'ai fini Professeur. » dit-il ensuite en s'arrêtant devant elle en lui tendant les feuilles.

Elle les prit et les étudia rapidement pendant que Harry était debout et attendait, se tournant à moitié pour voir Draco lire sa note. Il sourit légèrement quand il vit Draco rougir et lever les yeux. Il lui fit donc un clin d'œil et se lécha les lèvres d'une manière suggestive. Draco lui jeta un regard noir et brûla la note comme précédemment avant de retourner à son essai, un air renfrogné collé au visage. Retournant à McGonagall, Harry attendit de savoir s'il pouvait partir ou pas.

« Bien Harry, tu peux y aller. » dit-elle avec un hochement de tête.

« Merci, Professeur. » répondit-il et sortit de la salle en jetant un dernière regard à Draco avant de fermer la porte toujours en souriant intérieurement.

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~


	3. Chapter 3 Profiling

NOTE IMPORTANTE : Vous avez actuellement pu lire dans les deux premiers chapitres le nom de l'auteur original mais autant pour moi j'ai honteusement oublié une lettre dans son pseudo... Je me rattrape donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé la fiction à cause de ma maladresse, son pseudo est BoundIrishAngel ! Merci d'avoir au moins lu cette note !

_Suite à la demande d'Acide Citrique je vous met le lien de l'histoire originale : www . fanfiction s/ 6864945 / 1/ Submission (enlever les espaces)

**Titre traduit **Soumission

**Titre original** Submission

**Auteur **BoundIrishAngel

**Traductrice **Lolotte30622FOff

**Couple **Harry/Draco

**Rating** M- MA

**Disclaimer** Tout est a JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue qui est à BoundIrishAngel

**Attention** présence de : m/m, yaoi, BDSM, D/s, quelques jurons, peut être un consentement incertain (rempli de doutes), un contenu définitivement sexuel, OOC, Confiant/Harry, Dominant/Harry, soumis/Draco

**Résumé ** Draco continue de se battre avec Harry mais en dessous de la couche d'hostilité quelque chose a changé. Harry aura ce qu'il veut, c'est juste un question de temps.

**Note de la traductrice **J'ai décidé de vous traduire cette fiction anglaise de **BoundIrishAngel** car je l'ai vraiment appréciée et j'aimerai la faire partager à mes amis non-bilingues ! J'ai décidé de garder les noms originaux tels que 'Draco Malfoy' ou encore 'Severus Snape'. Enfin vous voyez le truc ! Bonne lecture !

-Les sorts sont en **gras**.

Chapitre 3 _Profiling_

Le jour après qu'ils aient partagé leur retenue, après une leçon de Métamorphose ennuyante, Harry et Draco furent tous deux priés de rester à la fin du cours.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ? » siffla Draco en colère pendant qu'ils attendaient que les autres étudiants partent.

« Franchement Malfoy, tu étais là pendant toute la leçon. Tu sais que j'ai rien fait, toi non plus d'ailleurs. Donc attendons de voir ce qu'elle a à dire. » répondit Harry calmement, en se penchant en arrière, les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Il n'était pas inquiet, McGonagall l'aimait bien et il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait donc peut importe ce qu'elle voulait, ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais pour lui.

« Bien donc, j'ai lu vos essais de hier soir. » commença le Professeur une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Harry ne pouvais empêcher un petit sourire mais ne dit rien. Il avait un bon pressentiment.

« Je veux que vous les repreniez et que vous les lisiez. »

Draco roula des yeux et vint rapidement à son bureau pour prendre les feuilles tendues. Puis il se retourna vers la porte pour partir.

« M. Malfoy, je n'ai pas encore fini et je ne vous ai pas congédié. »

Draco arrêta sa progression et se retourna encore, la regardant d'un air interrogateur. Harry s'était pendant ce temps là levé et avait pris ses propres feuilles. Il les regarda et réalisa vite que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait écris. Il avait la rédaction de Draco.

« Professeur ? Aviez vous l'intention de me donner l'écrit de Draco ? »

« Oui, c'est exact M. Potter. »

À ce moment là Draco baissa son regard sur les papiers qu'il tenait toujours, juste pour se rendre compte que en effet ce n'était les siens. « Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » demanda-t-il clairement confus.

« Je veux que vous lisiez les essais de l'autre. » dit le Professeur, profitant clairement des réactions qu'elle obtenait. « Je crois que vous avez tous deux un créneau de libre maintenant. Je pense que cela sera l'autre partie de votre retenue. Vous allez tous les deux vous asseoir et lire la rédaction de l'autre à voix haute. »

« Quel est le but de ceci ? » demanda Draco frustré. Il ne voulait ni lire l'essai de Potter ni que celui ci lise le sien.

« Comme le but de votre essai était de décrire vos points positifs respectifs, maintenant je veux que vous sachiez ce que l'autre a écris. Vous allez être surpris par ce que vous allez entendre. Le but ultime que j'espère atteindre bien sûr, est de cesser vos querelles. Vous êtes tous deux assez âgés pour passer outre ces rivalités d'enfance. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous asseoir ? »

Serrant les dents Draco retourna à se chaise, s'asseyant lourdement. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter, c'était l'enseignante après tout. Harry suivit et s'assit au bureau à côté de Draco.

« Très bien, nous allons commencer avec la tentative plutôt pauvre de M. Malfoy. Si vous voulez, Potter ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se pencha sur les pages qu'il tenait toujours.

_Harry Potter est aussi connu comme Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ou comme le Golden Boy. Il y a peu de chose à dire à son propos qui n'a pas déjà été énormément exagéré par Le Daily Prophet. Après tout, les articles à propos de lui bravant encore un autre danger pour sauver encore une autre innocente personne d'un danger de mort imminent ne sont pas rares._

Harry n'était pas surpris des mots utilisés. Il savait que Draco ne se creuserait pas et dirait simplement quelque chose sur lui qui ne serait pas sarcastique ou désobligeant en quelque forme. Il continua à lire, trouvant les pages remplies de mots qui veulent dire peu. Il continua à lever les yeux, lançant de temps en temps un regard à Draco quand il lisait quelque chose particulièrement ennuyeux ou insignifiant.

Finalement, il arriva au mot ''Fin'' qui avait été barré. Apparemment Malfoy avait relu son essai et ne l'avait pas trouvé satisfaisant. Quand il continua à lire, il fut un peu surpris, il semblait qu'il avait été obligé de prendre une approche différente. Particulièrement la fin était quelque chose que Harry avait trouvé plutôt digne.

_Harry Potter est une personne courageuse. Il a fait face à beaucoup de danger depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard et a été traité avec admiration. Le plus digne, bien sûr, a été la défaite du Lord Noir. Il aurait le droit de demander un traitement de faveur et il ne l'a pas encore fait. Il l'a cependant obtenu de beaucoup de personnes mais je crois qu'il changerait ça s'il le pouvait._

_Il est aussi un puissant sorcier et n'a pas encore montré tous ses talents. Je l'ai vu aider de jeunes étudiants quand ils avaient des difficultés à effectuer un sort et il disposait d'une grande patience. Il semblait apprécier d'aider les gens, même si c'était quelque chose qui ne lui rapportait ni argent ni crédit._

_C'est presque drôle comment c'est évident qu'il est pour beaucoup de filles et de gars dans toute l'école, quelqu'un pour qui on ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir une chance de sortir avec. Beaucoup sont probablement intéressés par sa célébrité mais ça aide tellement que c'est facile à voir. Si il pouvait arrêter de porter des vêtements moldus tout le temps, son apparence serait presque irrésistible pour certains._

_Il ne semble même pas remarquer à quel point son aura (Ndt : 'magical presence' j'en déduis que cela doit être l'aura) a changé et à quel point cela affecte le perception que les gens ont de lui. Je pense qu'elle a toujours été entendue, cependant j'admets ne pas l'avoir perçue. Mais depuis le défaite du Lord Noir il y a eu quelques changements et c'est devenu plus évident. Touts le monde peut dire qu'il est plutôt puissant, j'ai remarqué que les premières années en sont affectés, bien qu'ils ne réalisent pas ce que c'est ou signifie._

_De nos jours, il semble presque y avoir une ondulation magique à chaque fois qu'il rentre dans une pièce. Lui étant entièrement inconscient de cela augmente l'effet. L'intensité de la magie l'encerclant peut être assez distrayante quelques fois. Comment ne l'a-t-il jamais remarqué ? Je ne le comprendrais jamais. _

À ce moment là, la page se finissait et Harry regarda Draco avec surprise.

« Je n'ai pas écris ça ! » protesta Draco. Il pouvait sentir Potter le regarder mais essaya de l'ignorer. « Je sais que je n''ai pas écris ça ! »

« En réalité, vous avez bien écris ceci. Vous aviez déjà pris une grande partie de ma soirée avec vos écrits principalement sans intérêt alors je vous ai aidé un peu avec un sort qui vous fais écrire la vérité. Il ne vous fait pas écrire des choses que vous ne savez pas ou ne croyez pas vous-même. Cela vous fait simplement admettre ce que vous savez et pensez. »

« Mais... » essaya de protester Draco mais McGonagall le fit taire.

« Si vous pouviez arrêter vos protestions hors propos M. Malfoy, j'aimerai que vous lisiez la rédaction de M. Potter maintenant. »

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et repousser son ennui. Puis à contre-coeur il commença à lire, exagérant l'ennui dans sa voix.

_La première chose que tout le monde remarque à propos de Draco est son sourire sarcastique. Il ne sourit pas d'habitude, à moins que ce soit faux et il ne rit pas à moins que ce soit sur le compte d'une autre personne. À la place, il préfère se moquer de tout le monde. Cela cache souvent ses vraies émotions et cela semble l'aider à garder son contrôle. C'est, bien sûr, juste un masque, comme son père qui est très doué à cela également._

_Encore, derrière ce masque, je sais qu'il a un cœur. Si quelqu'un prenait le temps de le regarder, il verrait que dans un moment où il baisse sa garde quand il arrive à se relaxer et à se laisser aller un peu, il peut en réalité rire et c'est un son assez plaisant. Quand ses yeux perdent leurs couches glaciales, ils scintillent presque._

« T'es sérieux, Potter ? Un foutu scintillement ? » demanda Draco incrédule, en levant les yeux vers l'homme en question.

« M. Malfoy ! Il n'y a aucun commentaire exigé. Lisez juste. » dit brusquement le Professeur McGonagall.

Avec un reniflement silencieux il se replongea dans sa lecture et continua. Plus Draco lisait, plus il tremblait. Il essayait de se contrôler mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Les trucs qu'avait écris Potter étaient simplement scandaleuses pensa-t-il. Mais si jamais il s'arrêtait pour commenter ou protester il lui était vertement ordonné de continuer la lecture. Il était proche de s'effondrer au sol quand il approcha de la fin.

_Draco aime agir comme s'il était intouchable. Il est doué à ça, quand il marche comme s'il possédait l'endroit, faisant fuir les gens de peur. Cependant, même s'il prétends être toujours en contrôle, je peux voir une autre facette de lui. Une facette où il préférerait céder son contrôle à quelqu'un qui puisse le faire sentir en sécurité. L'ayant vu avec ses parents, il semble comme si même près d'eux il doit être en contrôle constant tout en étant naturel, je pense qu'il doit être presque désespéré de trouver un débouché pour ses désirs. Une fois qu'il a trouvé une façon de se laisser aller et d'oublier son obsession pour le contrôle, je crois qu'il se sentira beaucoup mieux._

« Comment as-tu osé ! » siffla Draco, se levant abruptement faisant face à Potter. Avant que McGonagall ait pu lui ordonner de continuer la lecture, il s'était avancé de quelques pas jusqu'à se qu'il se tiennent devant Harry, lui lançant l'essai. « Je t'ai dit que je ne me soumettrais jamais à toi ! Arrête d'essayer de me baiser ! » sa voix était basse et dangereuse pour être sûr qu'une seule personne puisse l'entendre. Puis, tremblant encore, il partit à la hâte de la salle, ignorant sciemment les appels de son professeur.

« Je suis désolé Professeur. » dit Harry désolé.

Elle le regarda avec œil critique pendant un moment. « Vous avez fait plutôt de bonnes remarques dans votre essai, Harry. Et je peux dire que vous avez été beaucoup plus honnête que Draco. Peut importe ce que vous essayez de faire, j'espère que vous pourrez le percer à jour bientôt. Je ne peux pas continuer de vous envoyer tous les deux en retenue s'il n'y a pas d'amélioration. Bientôt je vais devoir prendre des mesures plus drastiques.»

« Je sais, Professeur. J'essaye de faire des progrès mais cela avance doucement. Je n'arrêterais pas d'essayer cependant. »

« Bien. Dans son devoir, il a aussi relevé de bons points vers la fin, au moins. Vous avez une présence assez puissante (Ndt : aura). C'est inhabituel pour un sorcier si jeune d'être aussi puissant que vous l'êtes devenu. Ensuite, peu de sorciers de votre âge possèdent ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de l'expérience que vous avez. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose du moment que vous n'en abusez pas. »

« Je n'étais pas conscient de ça et personne ne m'en avait parlé avant. Mais vous savez je n'ai jamais abusé ni du pouvoir ni de la confiance que l'on m'a donné. Je ne commencerai pas maintenant. » lui dit Harry honnêtement.

« Je sais Harry. C'est pourquoi je vous fais confiance pour ramener Malfoy sur le droit chemin. Vous pouvez y aller. » dit elle en lui souriant doucement.

« Puis-je prendre les essais ? »

Elle acquiesça simplement donc il pris les deux tas de papiers et quitta la pièce. Il avait été surpris par certaines des choses que Draco avait écris. Apparemment, le Serpentard n'était pas si immunisé à lui qu'il aimait le prétendre. Un petit sourire élut domicile sur le visage du Gryffondor pour le reste de la journée.

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~


	4. Chapter 4 A Deal Is Made

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vous poste encore cette fois ci deux chapitres, cependant, je ne sais pas si la semaine prochaine j'en ferai de même... Hum j'y réfléchirai. Enjoy !

**Titre traduit **Soumission

**Titre original** Submission

**Auteur **BoundIrishAngel

**Traductrice **Lolotte30622FOff

**Couple **Harry/Draco

**Rating** M- MA

**Disclaimer** Tout est a JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue qui est à BoundIrishAngel

**Attention** présence de : m/m, yaoi, BDSM, D/s, quelques jurons, peut être un consentement incertain (rempli de doutes), un contenu définitivement sexuel, OOC, Confiant/Harry, Dominant/Harry, soumis/Draco

**Résumé ** Draco continue de se battre avec Harry mais en dessous de la couche d'hostilité quelque chose a changé. Harry aura ce qu'il veut, c'est juste un question de temps.

**Note de la traductrice **J'ai décidé de vous traduire cette fiction anglaise de **BoundIrishAngel** car je l'ai vraiment appréciée et j'aimerai la faire partager à mes amis non-bilingues ! J'ai décidé de garder les noms originaux tels que 'Draco Malfoy' ou encore 'Severus Snape'. Enfin vous voyez le truc ! Bonne lecture !

-Les sorts sont en **gras**.

Chapitre 4 _A Deal Is Made_

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'ils avaient partagé la retenue. Il était assez évident de voir que Draco fuyait Harry et donc Harry avait décidé qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu. Il faisait également exprès de rester loin du blond. C'était juste une question de temps et il le savait, donc il attendait. Il n'attendait pas un miracle, mais le plus probable serait qu'ils se battent encore , et bientôt. Donc Harry se baladait souvent avec un bouclier prêt à dévier n'importe quel sort potentiellement jeté. Particulièrement quand il se baladait seul comme il le faisait ce jour-ci.

Et on lui prouva qu'il avait raison de se protéger quand il entendit un murmure venant d'une alcôve sombre avant que son bouclier soit frappé. Se retournant avec sa baguette levée, il envoya un rapide charme de stupéfaction frappant Draco carrément dans le torse. Après avoir vérifié rapidement aux alentours s'ils étaient seuls, il vint à Draco et se tint juste devant lui pour qu'ils soient tous deux cachés dans l'alcôve. Il lança l'habituel sort d'insonorisation pour leur assurer une intimité et regarda Draco un moment.

« Je suis vraiment déçu, Draco. Attaquer quelqu'un par derrière... c'est tellement Serpentard. » Il secoua la tête. « Mais comme je te dis toujours, tu ne peux pas gagner face à moi. Même en utilisant des méthodes déloyales. » Il leva une main et la fit courir sur le côté du visage de Draco, souriant doucement quand celui ci essaya de lui lancer un regard noir, ses yeux étant la seule partie de son corps qu'il puisse encore bouger. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment te battre. Tu veux beaucoup plus. Je peux te le donner, il suffit de demander. » murmura-t-il, se penchant vers son oreille et faisant courir sa langue dessus. En un mouvement de baguette, il autorisa Draco à bouger sa tête, donc il put répondre.

« Jamais ! »

« Tellement obstiné... Je PEUX te soumettre à moi, tu sais ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix séduisante, ses lèvres si proche de celles de Draco.

« Tu ne pourrais jamais forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veux pas ! Tu es tellement Gryffondor... et avec ton complexe du héros. » rétorqua Draco en essayant d'oublier combien le visage d'Harry était proche, combien ses lèvres étaient proches.

« Non, tu as raison. Je ne te forcerai jamais. » soupira Harry et se retira brusquement. « Je vais te proposer un marché, Draco. Es-tu intéressé de savoir ce que c'est ? »

« Je peux pas t'empêcher de me le dire mais ça m'étonnerai que ça puisse m'intéresser. » réussit à dire Draco.

« Oh mais je pense que tu le seras. » répondit Harry en se penchant une fois encore pour sucer le lobe d'oreille de Draco pendant un moment. « Tu dis que tu ne te soumettras jamais à moi. Je dis que tu le feras. Pourquoi ne pas me donner un mois pour prouver que je peux te soumettre à moi. Si je gagne cela signifie que je pourrai t'avoir où je veux quand je veux. Si tu gagnes, je te laisserai tranquille. »

« Je ne me soumettrais jamais à toi librement. »

« Alors tu n'as rien à craindre. » répondit Harry calmement en léchant le cou de Draco.

« Tu me laisseras tranquille ? Plus de taquineries, plus de mots, suggestions ou insinuations ? »

« Plus de tout ça, si tu peux me résister pendant un mois. » confirma Harry, encrant son regard moqueur dans celui de Draco.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe si je viens à perdre ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil questionneur et sourit mais dit, « Si tu perds, tu te seras soumis à moi et seras donc à ma merci pour que je fasse ce que je veux. Je ne te nuirais jamais ce sera seulement pour un plaisir mutuel. »

Draco tourna la tête et ferma les yeux un moment, essayant de bien réfléchir.

Harry pouvait voir l'indécision. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se pencher et embrasser ces attrayantes lèvres roses mais il se retint. Contrairement au Serpentard face à lui, il allait jouer équitablement, au moins la plupart du temps.

Finalement, Draco ouvra ses yeux et les encra dans ceux d'Harry. « Ça marche. » dit-il simplement.

Harry sourit largement. « Fantastique choix, Draco. » Puis il se pencha et captura ces lèvres roses dans baiser brûlant où Draco n'eut d'autres choix que de répondre. Pendant qu'il s'embrassaient Harry pressa son corps plus près de celui de Draco, entourant de ses bras le blond, l'étreignant pour être encore plus proche. Ce n'était pas un problème que le blond ne puisse pas bouger il pourrait sentir le contact et dans son état d'impuissance, c'était assez.

Quand il se sentit à bout de souffle, Harry s'écarta. Après quelques rapides inspirations à pleins poumons il focalisa son attention sur le cou de Draco encore une fois, léchant et mordillant la peau sensible. Ses mains avaient pendant ce temps commencé à se balader sur le corps de Draco, le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Il pressa sa joue contre celle de Draco, ignorant la plainte continue sortant de la bouche de Draco. Bougeant une main jusqu'au torse de Draco, il pressa un téton à travers les vêtements. Puis il baissa un main plus bas encore et caressant l'aine du blond. Il n'était pas entièrement surpris de trouver qu'il était devenu dur sous son contact. Il donna quelques coups taquins avant de se retirer et de faire un pas en arrière.

« Tu as de toute évidence apprécié ça. Je peux t'offrir beaucoup plus mais maintenant nous allons nous quitter sur ça. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Draco et s'éloigna, libérant Draco juste avant d'être hors de vue. Il eut un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres même en marchant. Le corps de Draco l'avait trahi et cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus faciles pour Harry. Il n'était pas certains de comment le corps de Draco allait réagir aux stimulations physiques mais maintenant qu'il savait, il en était très heureux.

Tandis que la tête de Draco disait non, son corps disait définitivement oui et c'est cela causerait qui sa perte.

Ce fut le jour suivant quand Harry était sur son chemin pour aller en cours avec Ron et Hermione qu'il vit Draco. Ils marchaient directement vers l'autre. Harry pouvait sentir Hermione essayer de le pousser hors de la trajectoire de Malfoy pour éviter la confrontation mais il n'allait pas rendre les choses aussi faciles pour lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à face, leurs nez se touchant presque.

« Potter ! » C'était dit de la même manière cinglante que d'habitude.

Avec un plaisir exagéré Harry répondit « Malfoy ! »

« Tu es sur mon chemin ! »

« Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Laisse tomber. » dit Hermione en essayant toujours de l'emmener ailleurs.

« Le couloir est assez large pour nous deux. » répondit calmement Harry, enlevant la main d'Hermione de son bras.

« Ne sais-tu pas où est ta place ? » demanda un des amis de Draco.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. « Je pense que tu constateras que c'est vous qui ne savez pas où est votre place. » répondit-il, ses yeux encrés dans ceux du blond.

« Dégage de mon chemin, Potter ! »

Harry sourit et avec son bras toujours baissé il souleva sa baguette jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pressa contre l'entre jambe de Draco. Il put voir la réaction immédiate dans les yeux de Draco, un mélange de crainte et d'anticipation. Il lança silencieusement un sort, puis fit courir le bout de sa baguette légèrement où elle était toujours pointée. « Nous devrons nous rencontrer plus tard pour régler ça. » murmura-t-il avant de passer en coup de vent à côté de Draco.

Après s'être éloigné, Harry put entendre Hermione lui parler mais il l'ignora. À la place, il regarda par dessus son épaule Draco qui partait avec empressement , les poings serrés. Il pouvait à peine de se retenir de rire tout haut, sachant l'état dans lequel Draco était déjà et qu'il cherchait déjà les toilettes les plus proches.

Il décida de lui envoyer un mot durant le prochain cours qu'ils partageraient pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer ce soir. Ce n'est pas comme si Draco serait déjà d'accord mais il allait prendre ce risque.

Et donc, beaucoup plus tard après le dîner, Harry se tenait devant le Salle sur Demande, adossé au mur, attendant de voir su Draco allait se montrer. Il était déjà depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et s'ennuyait ferme. Même s'imaginer toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire avec et à Draco ne l'aidaient pas et le laissaient juste frustré. Quelques minutes avaient passé quand Harry entendit des bruits de pas approcher. D'abord il pensa que peut être Draco allait se montrer mais ensuite, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs personnes vu qu'elles discutaient.

Se cachant rapidement, il vit un groupe de Serdaigles arriver au coin du couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent en face de la Salle sur Demande et puis l'un d'eux passa et repassa jusqu'à ce que la porte apparaisse. Ils entrèrent tous et la porte se referma fermement derrière eux.

Sachant que même si Draco voulait se montrer ils ne pourraient utiliser la salle, Harry partit. Pendant un petit moment, il se demanda ce que les Serdaigles étaient venus faire mais ensuite, ses pensées se tournèrent vers le blond. Il était un peu déçu même si honnêtement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se montre. Cela voulait juste dire qu'il devait trouver d'autres façons de le convaincre. De plus, bien sûr, il aurait un punition pour désobéissance. Et cette pensée le fit sourire.

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~


	5. Chapter 5 Spanking Fun

**Titre traduit **Soumission

**Titre original** Submission

**Auteur **BoundIrishAngel

**Traductrice **Lolotte30622FOff

**Couple **Harry/Draco

**Rating** M- MA

**Disclaimer** Tout est a JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue qui est à BoundIrishAngel

**Attention** présence de : m/m, yaoi, BDSM, D/s, quelques jurons, peut être un consentement incertain (rempli de doutes), un contenu définitivement sexuel, OOC, Confiant/Harry, Dominant/Harry, soumis/Draco

**Résumé ** Draco continue de se battre avec Harry mais en dessous de la couche d'hostilité quelque chose a changé. Harry aura ce qu'il veut, c'est juste un question de temps.

**Note de la traductrice **J'ai décidé de vous traduire cette fiction anglaise de **BoundIrishAngel** car je l'ai vraiment appréciée et j'aimerai la faire partager à mes amis non-bilingues ! J'ai décidé de garder les noms originaux tels que 'Draco Malfoy' ou encore 'Severus Snape'. Enfin vous voyez le truc ! Bonne lecture !

-Les sorts sont en **gras**.

Chapitre 5 _Spanking Fun_

Le jour suivant Harry alla droit à la confrontation. Il savait que Draco ne serait pas seul vers son prochain cours mais il était confiant, il serait capable de s'en sortir. Donc après avoir dit à Ron et Hermione de partir devant, il attendit Draco. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il entende l'immanquable voix venant de l'angle du couloir. Ayant pris un couloir vide, il se tint au milieu de celui ci, les bras croisés.

Quand Draco tourna à l'angle, il remarqua immédiatement le regard qu'avait Harry et cela le fit hésiter à parler. « Potter ! » cracha-t-il, s'avançant toujours plus près.

« Nous devons discuter, Malfoy. Seuls. ! » dit Harry d'une voix lente laissant comprendre le danger de ceci.

« Tu es le seul qui soit seul, Potter. Tu ne pense pas qu'on peut s'en prendre à toi ? » demanda l'un des Serpentard.

« Je t'en prie, essaye. » dit Harry, ne lâchant pas des yeux Draco. Quelques sorts furent lancés mais bloqués assez facilement. « Je vous suggère de partir maintenant si vous ne voulez pas de représailles. »

« C'est bon les gars. Je gère. » dit Draco, ses yeux encore et toujours encrés dans ceux du brun. Il avait levé sa baguette mais n'avait lancé aucun sort. Finalement, ses amis partirent à contre cœur et ils se tinrent seuls dans le couloir.

Harry lança rapidement un sort d'insonorisation pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait les entendre. Puis, il s'approcha doucement de Draco, s'arrêtant à moins d'un pied de lui. « Sais-tu ce qu'il arrive aux personnes qui désobéissent à un ordre? »

« Je n'ai pas à t'obéir. » répondit Draco avec un regard mauvais.

« C'est ce que tu penses. Donc je vais te dire ce qui arrive. Punition. »

« Tu ne peux pas me punir. »

« Oh mais je peux. » dit Harry en jubilant légèrement. « As-tu apprécié le sort que je t'ai lancé hier ? Il est très simple et plutôt efficace. Et j'en connais tellement plus pour de plus délicieuses réactions. » D'un geste rapide de sa baguette, il lança un sort qui ferrait sentir Draco comme s'il était fessé.

Quand le premier coup se fit sentir sur ses fesses, Draco laissa un cri aigu de surprise lui échapper et il sursauta violemment atterrissant dans les bras d'Harry, qui le serra sort contre lui après avoir pris sa baguette sans cérémonie. Quand le coup suivant arriva, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire, c'est pourquoi il essaya de se libérer de la prise. Mais la poigne d'Harry était acharnée. Harry avait épinglé ses bras le long de son corps, donc il ne pouvait même pas s'en servir pour frapper Harry, de même que sans sa baguette il ne pouvait pas lui envoyer de sort. Il essaya de mordre Harry mais reçu un rire. Après le cinquième coup, il cacha son visage dans le coup d'Harry et pleurnicha. Il essaya de se blinder pour le prochain coup mais il n'arriva jamais.

« Ce n'est pas si mal maintenant, non ? » demanda Harry doucement frictionnant le dos de Draco d'une manière apaisante.

Pendant un moment, Draco ne bougea pas, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand il réalisa que la prise d'Harry sur lui s'était desserrée, il se libéra rapidement et fit quelques pas en arrière, attrapant sa baguette qu'il leva jusqu'à la pointer sur Harry. « Qu'est ce que tu crois faire, bon sang ? » demanda-t-il, énervé contre lui-même quand sa voix vacilla et que sa main trembla.

« Je te donne ce dont tu as besoin. Et ce que tu veux. N'essaye pas de nier. La réaction de ton corps te trahi. »

« Tu n'est qu'un infâme... bâtard ! »

« À cours d'insultes ? Mon dieu, tu dois plus affecté que je l'espérais. »

« Ferme la ! »

Harry sourit et dit calmement. « On ferait mieux de bouger, les cours vont bientôt commencer. À plus, Draco. »

Puis, il partit, laissant Draco debout au milieu du couloir, toujours tremblant.

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~


	6. Chapter 6 A Sick Spell A Delicious Spell

**Titre traduit **Soumission

**Titre original** Submission

**Auteur **BoundIrishAngel

**Traductrice **Lolotte30622FOff

**Couple **Harry/Draco

**Rating** M- MA

**Disclaimer** Tout est a JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue qui est à BoundIrishAngel

**Attention** présence de : m/m, yaoi, BDSM, D/s, quelques jurons, peut être un consentement incertain (rempli de doutes), un contenu définitivement sexuel, OOC, Confiant/Harry, Dominant/Harry, soumis/Draco

**Résumé ** Draco continue de se battre avec Harry mais en dessous de la couche d'hostilité quelque chose a changé. Harry aura ce qu'il veut, c'est juste un question de temps.

**Note de la traductrice **J'ai décidé de vous traduire cette fiction anglaise de **BoundIrishAngel** car je l'ai vraiment appréciée et j'aimerai la faire partager à mes amis non-bilingues ! J'ai décidé de garder les noms originaux tels que 'Draco Malfoy' ou encore 'Severus Snape'. Enfin vous voyez le truc ! Bonne lecture !

-Les sorts sont en **gras**.

Chapitre 6 _ A Sick Spell, A Delicious Spell_

Pendant deux jours, il s'ignorèrent encore une fois. Harry savait qu'il était allé un peu loin cette fois, mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Donner à Draco du temps pour admettre ce qu'il s'était passé était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pensa-t-il.

Ce fut le troisième jour, quand il quittait la Grande Salle après le dîner, qu'il sentit quelque chose percuter son bouclier qu'il utilisait toujours pour se protéger. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui osait l'attaquer donc il n'eut pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour deviner qui c'était. Il dit à ses amis de partir devant sans lui, sachant qu'ils essayeraient de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé l'angle du couloir et furent hors de vue, il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où le sortilège provenait.

« Toujours à m'attaquer, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

« Toujours à se balader avec un bouclier, Potter ? » rétorqua Draco, s'avançant au milieu du couloir, face à Harry. Ils n'étaient pas seuls mais ils s'en fichaient. « Un peu lâche, n'est pas ? »

« Je considère ça comme de l'auto-préservation, sachant que tu adores m'attaquer par derrière. Ce que en toute honnêteté est de loin la plus lâche des attaques. Mais je suppose que tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance dans un combat à la régulière donc tu agis comme un véritable Serpentard et tu choisis la façon déloyale. Seulement, tu ne gagnes toujours pas... » ricana Harry

« Tu es tellement imbu de ta personne, Potter. »

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Malfoy ? Est-ce car tu veux plus que ce que tu as eu la dernière fois ? » demanda Harry, toujours ennuyé, ses bras croisés devant lui. Il nota la rougeur sur les joues de Draco. « Je serais ravi de répéter ceci. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est demander. »

« Jamais, je pourrais volontairement... »

« Oui, oui je sais. » interrompit Harry. « Je suis assez fatigué de cette incessante litanie. Tu penses que je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose et que tu seras jamais volontairement d'accord. Mais je pense que nous pouvons trouver un juste milieu. Je souhaite juste que tu arrêtes de prendre ton temps. C'est un tel gaspillage ! » Il agita ses bras en exaspération, couvrant ainsi le sort silencieux qu'il avait jeté à Draco. Il sourit quand il vit les yeux de Draco s'écarquiller. C'était un sortilège de préparation, sauf que cela ne relaxait et lubrifiait pas seulement l'entrée de Draco. Merci au léger changement qu'Harry avait fait. Draco pouvait sentir comme si quelqu'un était réellement en train d'entrer ses doigts en lui.

Draco leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry mais avant qu'il ait put ne serait-ce qu'envoyer un **Expelliarmus**, sa baguette s'envola loin de lui. « M. Malfoy ! Combien de fois voulez-vous vous retrouver en retenue pour avoir attaquer un autre élève ? » demanda le Professeur McGonagall en colère, tandis qu'elle s'approchait, elle récupéra la baguette de Draco.

« Mais j'ai rien fait ! Il... » Draco se retint de parler en mordant sa lèvre. Harry suspecta que c'était autant car il ne voulait pas parler du sort qu'Harry avait lancé que car les effets du sort agissaient toujours sur lui.

« Vous étiez sur le point de l'attaquer et c'est suffisant. 20 points en moins pour Serpentard et vous viendrez me rejoindre en retenue dans une heure. Maintenant, dispersez vous tout le monde ! Vous également M. Malfoy, M. Potter. »

Harry se tourna et commença à s'éloigner lentement.

« Professeur, puis-je récupérer ma baguette ? » demanda Draco, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

« Vous pourrez la récupérer dans un heure. » répondit McGonagall puis elle partit.

Harry ri sous cape et se retourna pour voir Draco lui lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux. Il considéra pendant un moment le fait qu'il pouvait le sortir de sa torture mais avant qu'il puisse se décider, Draco s'en alla d'un pas raide. Au moins du mieux qu'il pouvait, tandis qu'il se sentait toujours comme s'il avait les doigts de quelqu'un en lui.

Une heure plus tard, Harry était dans le bureau de McGonagall, ayant plaidé la défense de Malfoy. Quelques instants après qu'elle ait finalement plié et donné ce qu'il voulait, un coup sur la porte se fit entendre.

« Entrez. » dit-elle et Draco entra, tout rouge.

« Professeur. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Draco ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez. » demanda-t-elle avec un honnête intérêt. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que pâle.

« Je vais bien, Professeur. » répondit-il, s'avançant de quelques pas minutieux. « Que dois-je faire ? »

« Et bien après une longue discussion, M. Potter m'a convaincu de vous donner à tous deux un peu de temps seuls pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre vous deux. » Pendant qu'elle parlait, il fit quelques pas pour sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle il était resté, donc Draco n'avait pas lu remarquer. « Ce constant combat ne peut durer et je suis disposée à essayer ceci comme nous savons tous que les retenues ne semblent déranger aucun d'entre vous. »

« Mais Professeur... » dit Draco. « Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement avoir l'intention de faire ça ! » gémit-il.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun de vous n'aura de baguette donc vous ne pourrez pas vous envoyer de sorts. J'ai déjà la promesse de M. Potter que vous ne vous battrez pas physiquement. Vous viendrez me rejoindre après que deux heures soient passées. Maintenant, votre baguette M. Potter s'il vous plaît. »

Harry s'avança vers elle et était sur le point de donner sa baguette quand le voix de Draco s'éleva.

« Attends! Je... Tu... » Il ne savait pas comment dire ce dont il avait besoin sans ce qui était arrivé soit trop évident pour le Professeur.

« C'est bon Draco. Je sais ce que tu penses mais ça ira. » rassura Harry et donna sa baguette avant de se diriger vers Draco. Il s'arrêta devant lui et sourit, aucunement dérouté par le regard noir du blond.

« Maintenant vous deux, ne bougez plus. » dit encore le Professeur pointant sa baguette sur eux. Elle dit alors une longue incantation qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait ni ne comprenait. Quand elle eut fini une lumière brillante dorée et argentée vint les envelopper pendant un moment avant de disparaître. « Pendant les deux heures qui viennent vous ne serez pas capables d'être à plus de quatre pieds l'un de l'autre. C'est pour être sûr qu'aucun de vous n'aille ailleurs seul et ne s'échappe à ce qui, en effet, vous servira de retenue. »

« Merci, Professeur. Nous seront de retour dans deux heures. » dit Harry avant d'ouvrir le porte et de mener le blond à l'extérieur.

« Comment as-tu osé ? » demanda le blond quand ils furent seuls dans le couloir.

Harry sourit simplement et continua à marcher, sachant que si même Draco ne suivait pas, ils serait forcé de le faire. « Combien de **Finite Incantatems **tes amis t'ont-t-ils lancé ? » demanda-t-il après qu'ils soient à quelques couloirs du bureau du Professeur. Quand il n'eut aucune réponse, il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui lui lançait toujours des regards noirs. « Et bien, dis moi ! »

« Trois. » grinça-t-il.

« Tu es chanceux alors. » dit-il, recommençant à marcher, notant que Draco trébuchait dans ses pas derrière lui. « Le sortilège cessera dans quelques minutes, une fois qu'une heure et demi soit passée. Le sort initial dure une heure, pour chaque **Finite Incantatem **10 minutes sont ajoutées. Je pense que c'est après le cinquième que les choses vont trop loin. Un effet que je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment en changer. »

« Qu'est ce qui a pu te pousser à créer un sort si stupide ? » demanda le blond dans la frustration et l'irritation.

« Stupide ? C'est loin d'être stupide ? Je ne l'ai pas créé cependant. J'ai juste adapté un sort de préparation normal à être un peu plus... taquin nous dirons. »

« Taquin ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est terrifiant ! »

« Seulement parce que tu ne te laisses pas faire. Si tu avais été dans un cadre différent où tu aurais pu pleinement en profiter cela t'aurait été très profitable... Crois moi. C'est plutôt délicieux ! » expliqua le brun, souriant au blond.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers ! » soupira Draco.

« Pas plus que toi. Je sais que tu as aimé le sort de fessée. » rit Harry.

« Va te faire foutre. » rembarra Draco mais il n'y avait pas de sentiments derrière les mots, sa voix était toujours rauque et il commençait à se sentir un peu faible.

« On y est presque Draco. Tiens encore. » dit Harry en voyant dans quel état était le blond. Il l'entoura d'un bras et continua à bouger. Étant trop faible pour protester, Draco se laissa à moitié porter.

« Où allons nous ? »

« Salle sur Demande. » répondit Harry.

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~


	7. Chapter 7 Room Of Requirement the First

**Titre traduit **Soumission

**Titre original** Submission

**Auteur **BoundIrishAngel

**Traductrice **Lolotte30622FOff

**Couple **Harry/Draco

**Rating** M- MA

**Disclaimer** Tout est a JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue qui est à BoundIrishAngel

**Attention** présence de : m/m, yaoi, BDSM, D/s, quelques jurons, peut être un consentement incertain (rempli de doutes), un contenu définitivement sexuel, OOC, Confiant/Harry, Dominant/Harry, soumis/Draco

**Résumé ** Draco continue de se battre avec Harry mais en dessous de la couche d'hostilité quelque chose a changé. Harry aura ce qu'il veut, c'est juste un question de temps.

**Note de la traductrice **J'ai décidé de vous traduire cette fiction anglaise de **BoundIrishAngel** car je l'ai vraiment appréciée et j'aimerai la faire partager à mes amis non-bilingues ! J'ai décidé de garder les noms originaux tels que 'Draco Malfoy' ou encore 'Severus Snape'. Enfin vous voyez le truc ! Bonne lecture !

-Les sorts sont en **gras**.

* * *

Ce chapitre est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'agit de la première partie des évènements qui vont se dérouler dans la Salle Sur Demande. La seconde partie la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 7 _ Room Of Requirement The First_

Une fois dans la Salle sur Demande Draco pouvait sentir ses jambes commencer à se dérober au vu des sensations qu'il éprouvait depuis plus d'une heure. Harry réussit seulement à l'emmener à un lit à baldaquins au centre de la pièce avant que ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus. Il s'allongea et ferma ses yeux, prenant de profondes inspirations.

« Détends toi juste, ça ne sera plus très long maintenant. » dit Harry en s'asseyant au pied du lit et en s'appuyant contre le montant.

« Ça doit être un rêve devenu réalité pour toi. » murmura Draco.

« Quoi, t'avoir allongé sur un lit impuissant ? Je suppose que oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment dans ces circonstances ci que je le voulais. Tu sais que je ne profiterai pas de toi. »

« Maudit noble Gryffondor... »

« Est-ce que tu préfères que je sois un Serpentard, que je t'attache maintenant et que j'ai un comportement abject avec toi ? » demanda Harry en roulant des yeux.

Draco ne répondit pas, à la place il détailla longuement la pièce. Le mur devant lui était recouvert par un long miroir, comme l'était le plafond au dessus du lit. Il essaya d'ignorer à quel point il avait l'air dévergondé même pour lui-même, étendu sur le lit tel qu'il était. À la place, il se focalisa sur le mur derrière lui, reflété dans le miroir, il put voir qu'il était rempli de sextoys de tout genre, de toutes formes et de toutes tailles_. _Il ne pensait pas que ce soit la première fois que Harry demandait cette salle particulière alors il demanda, « Tu viens ici souvent ? »

« Juste parfois. » répondit Harry, « charmer les rideaux fermés dans le dortoir ne donne qu'une intimité limitée. Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de plus d'intimité que j'en ai là-bas. Particulièrement quand j'essaye de nouveaux sorts ou trucs. »

Draco haussa un sourcil mais décida de ne pas le questionner sur ça. Particulièrement car il pouvait sentir les sensations en lui s'arrêter. Il pleurnicha presque au sentiment de vide mais se contenta de se mordre la lèvre.

« Sachant qu'on va camper ici pendant au moins la prochaine heure, je pense qu'on devrait parler un peu honnêtement. » dit Harry après un moment de silence. Il avait étudié le langage du corps de Draco et pouvait affirmer que le sort était terminé. « Pourquoi continues-tu de me combattre ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer par m'expliquer pourquoi tu as utilisé un tel sort de malade sur moi ? » demanda Draco en retour.

« Pour rire bien sûr ! » rit Harry. « Pour ma défense, j'aurai levé le sortilège si tu n'avais pas fui. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait demandé de l'enlever mais tu as une telle fierté que tu ne m'as même pas demandé ! »

« Je suis un Malfoy. » répondit-il juste comme un fait.

« Évidemment ! » rit-il. « Honnêtement cependant, dans de bonnes circonstances le sort est très bien. Je sais parce que je l'ai essayé. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Draco qui l'ignorait. Puis il ajouta pensivement. « Combien as-tu marché pendant l'heure dernière ? »

Draco considéra la question un moment puis décida qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à y répondre honnêtement. « Aux Donjons, à la bibliothèque, au bureau de McGonagall et puis ici. »

« Hmm je pense que ça explique ceci. Ça doit être un autre effet secondaire. J'ai seulement essayé le sort sur moi-même et je n'ai jamais marché avec. Je te suspecte d'avoir déjà été à la base épuisé. »

« Comme si ça excusait tout ! » Draco roula des yeux.

« Bien, je pense que tu sens toujours quelques effets du sorts maintenant, si tu veux, je peux te montrer à quel point il est utile ! » Il sourit suggestivement à Draco.

« Oublie ça ! » insista le blond en s'asseyant, s'éloignant du brun autant qu'il pouvait.

« Ok, alors dit moi pourquoi tu me combats toujours ! »

« Je t'ai toujours combattu. » répondit Draco évasivement.

« Ça ne veux pas dire que tu dois continuer et ça n'explique pas pourquoi de tes attaques ont changé. Tu le fais régulièrement en face des gens maintenant bien que tu sais que tu ne gagnes jamais. Je commences à croire que tu aimes l'embarras de la défaite. Est-ce une de tes bizarreries ? Est-tu attiré par l'humiliation ? »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

« Je peux pas ! Donc tu pourrais aussi t'expliquer. » Harry haussa les épaules. Il attendit un peu mais aucune réponse ne vint, il dit alors. « Est ce que c'est parce que tu penses que c'est la seule façon d'attirer mon attention ? Car c'est ce que je pensais au début. Mais vraiment tu dois avoir depuis longtemps réalisé qu'il y a d'autre façons de faire. »

« Est ce que tu m'aimes ou un truc du genre ? Parce que tu es vachement insistant ! »

« T'aimer ? Quand tout ce que tu as jamais fait c'est m'envoyer des sorts ou des insultes ? Quand le seul Draco que j'ai jamais vu est un connard ? À peine probable de me faire t'aimer... J'ai envie de toi cependant, ça doit être plus qu'évident. Et j'en arrive à croire que tu as envie de moi aussi. Donc une fois de plus, pourquoi tu me combats ? »

Draco secoua juste la tête et soupira d'exaspération.

« Es-tu embarrassé par tes sentiments ? Est ce que tu me combats pour essayer de te prouver et de te convaincre que tu me détestes alors que tu ne me détestes pas vraiment ? »

« Si imbu de te personne encore une fois... » dit Draco en roulant des yeux.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Malfoy ! Arrête de te comporter comme un connard.»

Draco ricana et tourna la tête ailleurs. Harry trouva son comportement évasif si fort qu'il ne put se contrôler lui-même. S'avançant, il prit les jambes du blond et les tira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le lit, puis il se mit rapidement sur lui, l'épinglant au lit. Ensuite il prit les poignets de Draco et les bloqua d'une main au dessus de sa tête et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser.

Pris par surprise Draco fut incapable de se débattre et quand il sentit les lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes, il réagit inconsciemment et retourna le baiser voracement. Même quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait, il n'eut pas la force de s'extirper. Ils s'embrassèrent donc pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air deviennent trop grand.

Se retirant un peu, Harry s'éloigna assez pour pouvoir voir Draco tout en le maintenant en place. « Il est évident que tu le veux donc arrête de combattre. » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me soumettre à toi ! » dit Draco en secouant la tête. Il n'y avait aucune force dans sa voix cette fois ci. Harry préférait croire qu'il entendait du regret.

« Peu importe quelle peut être la raison, ça peut se régler. Si tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent, c'est bon, ils n'auront pas à le savoir ! » dit Harry toujours calmement. Il était déterminé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et avait réalisé que le faire par la force ne marchait pas. « Tes réactions physiques parlent pour toi, ton corps est définitivement intéressé. Pourquoi ne pas déconnecter ton cerveau pour l'heure qui suit et laisser ton corps prendre le contrôle ? Je ne verrai pas ça comme une soumission de ta part et le marché tiendra toujours par la suite. » Harry ne laissa pas de chance à Draco pour répondre, à la place revendiqua sa bouche pour un baiser.

Laissant les poignets de Draco, Harry fit courir à la place ses mains le long des bras du blond. Puis il utilisa l'un des bras pour s'enlacer lui même et traîna son main sur le torse de Draco. Défaisant sa robe il l'enleva de son chemin et passa sa main sous la chemise. Quand ses doigts touchèrent la peau nue, il put sentir les muscles de Draco trembler. Lentement, il fit courir sa main un peu plus haut pour atteindre un téton, qu'il agaça jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un gémissement du blond. Puis il passa à l'autre pour lui donner le même traitement.

Draco arracha son visage à celui d'Harry et mordit sa lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir davantage. Cependant, il ne se débattait pas, même quand Harry commença à embrasser, mordiller, lécher son cou. Ayant atteint le lobe d'oreille du blond, Harry mordit doucement dedans avant de le sucer. Il sourit intérieurement quand Draco recommença à gémir. Il descendit sa main plus bas, il caressa la cuisse du blond et remonta à l'intérieur de celle ci tout en utilisant ses ongles pour réussir à obtenir davantage de gémissements.

« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si délicieux venant de toi. » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Draco avant de la lécher.

Il ne répondit pas. À la place, il laissa les sensations créées par le brun le submerger. Particulièrement quand Harry fit courir un doigt taquin sur la longueur de son érection. Grâce au sort d'Harry, il était déjà dur depuis bien longtemps et ainsi, même le plus léger des contacts l'affectait. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses hanches de tressauter et des gémissement lui échapper.

Harry se rassit un peu et sourit à Draco, appréciant les réactions qu'il avait obtenu. Il enleva rapidement la cravate du blond et la laissa tomber sur le lit au dessus de leurs têtes. Puis, il déboutonna le haut de la chemise de Draco avant de prendre leurs chemise et pull-over pour leurs enlever. Draco hésita juste un moment avant de se soulever juste assez pour qu'Harry puisse enlever complètement les vêtements. Après s'en être débarrasser, Harry s'arrêta un moment pour admirer la vue du blond nu et du torse pâle, lisse et sculpté.

« Quelqu'un a beaucoup travaillé. » taquina-t-il, parcourant les abdominaux du blond avec son doigt. « J'aime ça. » Il se pencha et traîna sa langue sur les muscles qu'il sentit se contracter à son passage. Pendant qu'il embrassait et léchait le torse de Draco, Harry descendit ses mains encore plus bas et ouvrit le pantalon du blond. Draco soupira bruyamment quand il libéra son érection.

Harry s'éloigna complètement et lui enleva vite fait bien fait son pantalon et le jeta plus loin. Puis, il s'installa entre les jambes écartées de Draco. Il fit courir ses mains sur les cuisses du blond en le regardant avec interrogation.

« Aujourd'hui, tu as encore la choix de décider jusqu'où j'irais. Ce n'est pas nouveau que je veux te baiser, mais pas contre ta volonté. Donc, vas-tu m'y autoriser ? »

Draco secoua la tête, évitant le regard du brun. Il savait que c'était mieux que de se donner du temps pour réfléchir et il savait que s'il le regardait, il verrait de choses comme de l'honnêteté et peut être même de la préoccupation. Cela aurait détruit le moment.

« Dommage mais c'est ton choix. » dit-il avant de se rapprocher de Draco et de lier rapidement ses mains à la tête du lit avec sa cravate. Draco était sur le point de protester mais fut réduire au silence quand Harry l'embrassa. Quand il se retira, il dit doucement, « Tu peux ne pas vouloir encore coucher – et c'est ton droit – mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser. Je vais pas te bâillonner, donc tu pourra m'arrêter si tu veux. Mais soit sûr de le vouloir. »

Après s'être éloigné encore une fois, il baissa ses mains doucement du torse du blond avant de prendre fermement l'érection du blond en main. Il sourit quand les hanches de Draco tressautèrent involontairement. Il continua de la tenir mais ne bougea pas, à la place il utilisa son autre main pour masser les testicules de Draco. Il se pencha en avant et lapa le pré sperme, obtenant le premier goût de Draco, heureux de l'entendre lui échapper un petit gémissement.

Levant sa tête un moment, Harry se reput de la silhouette du blond. Ses mains étaient fermement serrées par la cravate, les tenant en place. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière et ses yeux étaient fermés, ses joues étaient rougies et ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Son torse bougeait au rythme de sa respiration. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait voir, le vrai Draco derrière le masque des Malfoy.

Le sentant pousser dans sa main, il savait que Draco ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Le sort avait déjà bien fait son travail, Harry le savait, car il avait remarqué que Draco était déjà dur quand il était rentré dans le bureau de McGonagall. Ayant un peu pitié, il commença à lentement le caresser sur la longueur et abandonna les testicules de Draco et à la place fit entrer deux doigts en lui. Comme il était encore étiré et bien lubrifié, il pouvait les prendre facilement donc Harry put rapidement en ajouter un troisième. Puis, il courba ses doigts en cherchant. Quand Draco gémit et que ses hanches tressautèrent, il sut qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate, il continua donc à la titiller.

Il augmenta graduellement la cadence et ne fut pas surpris que Draco ne fut pas long avant de venir. Ce qu'il surprit Harry fut la force derrière ça, son corps se débattant sauvagement dans ses liens, un cri presque animal s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il continua ses mouvement jusqu'au dernier sursaut du blond, puis il s'éloigna et s'assit juste pour le regarder. Draco s'avachit à coté de lui, respirant profondément, ses yeux toujours fermement fermés, la sueur faisant luir sa peau.

Comme il n'avait pas sa baguette, Harry demanda à la salle un bol d'eau tiède et un chiffon. Ils apparurent juste à côté de lui et il l'utilisa pour nettoyer le torse Draco, effaçant sa jouissance. Une fois qu'il eut fini avec ceci, il laissa le bol disparaître, libéra les mains du blond et puis s'allongea à côté de lui, appuyé sur un coude, un main sur le torse de Draco.

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~


	8. Chapter 8 Room Of Requirement the Second

**Titre traduit **Soumission

**Titre original** Submission

**Auteur **BoundIrishAngel

**Traductrice **Lolotte30622FOff

**Couple **Harry/Draco

**Rating** M- MA

**Disclaimer** Tout est a JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue qui est à BoundIrishAngel

**Attention** présence de : m/m, yaoi, BDSM, D/s, quelques jurons, peut être un consentement incertain (rempli de doutes), un contenu définitivement sexuel, OOC, Confiant/Harry, Dominant/Harry, soumis/Draco

**Résumé ** Draco continue de se battre avec Harry mais en dessous de la couche d'hostilité quelque chose a changé. Harry aura ce qu'il veut, c'est juste un question de temps.

**Note de la traductrice **J'ai décidé de vous traduire cette fiction anglaise de **BoundIrishAngel** car je l'ai vraiment appréciée et j'aimerai la faire partager à mes amis non-bilingues ! J'ai décidé de garder les noms originaux tels que 'Draco Malfoy' ou encore 'Severus Snape'. Enfin vous voyez le truc ! Bonne lecture !

-Les sorts sont en **gras**.

* * *

Chapitre 8 _Room Of Requirement The Second_

Cela prit de longues minutes avant que la respiration de Draco se calme et qu'il retrouve assez de force pour bouger. Voyant que ses bras étaient toujours mollement étendus au dessus de sa tête, il les bougea le long de son corps pour que le sang circule mieux. Quand il le fit, sa main effleura accidentellement l'érection d'Harry, le faisant légèrement grogner. Tournant brusquement sa tête, il regarda Harry qui avait fermé les yeux un moment avant de battre des paupière et de le regarder encore.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant un moment et quelque chose que Draco se pouvait même pas s'expliquer arriva. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres d'Harry en un baiser passionné alors qu'en même temps sa main vint s'enrouler autour de la chaire dure. Il lui donna quelques caresses taquines avant de s'employer à ouvrir le pantalon.

Cessant doucement le baiser, Draco s'installa entre les jambes d'Harry. Il baissa assez les pantalon pour se donner l'accès dont il avait besoin puis il se pencha et pris le haut de l'érection du brun en bouche. Quand les hanches d'Harry tressautèrent involontairement Draco mis ses mains dessus pour les maintenir en place. Puis, il prit un peu plus d'Harry dans sa bouche tout en le parcourant de toute sa longueur avec sa langue.

« Putain, Draco ! » gémit Harry que ce soit tant du aux sensations qu'à la surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu au fait qu'il pourrait recevoir ce contact venant de Draco et n'avait jamais songé à ce que Draco veuille volontairement lui retourner ses attentions. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux draps dans le but de garder les pieds sur terre quand Draco commença à sucer son érection dans un va-et-vient soutenu.

Draco changea sa prise sur les hanches de Harry, donc il utilisa son avant bras pour le maintenir en place ce qui libéra son autre main qu'il utilisa pour commencer à masser les testicules du brun. Quand il utilisa ensuite un de ses doigts pour presser le point juste derrière ses testicules, ce fut ce qui mener Harry à sa perte, et il vint, incapable de prévenir de Draco. Le blond ne sembla pas s'en soucier car il continuait à sucer et à avaler tout ce qui lui était offert. Quand Harry fut vidé, Draco se rassit et cette fois, ce fut son tour de regarder un Harry allongé et haletant.

Harry se remit plus rapidement cependant et ouvrit les yeux, les encrant dans ceux de Draco en souriant. « C'était inattendu. »

« Quoi, tu pensais que j'étais puceau ? » demanda Draco, retombant dans son habituel comportement combatif. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce, il localisa ses vêtements qu'il alla récupérer avant de s'habiller.

« Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que tu sois aussi doué à ça que tu l'es de toute évidence. ! » répondit Harry en regardant Draco se rhabiller.

« Ce qui prouve que même le Survivant peut se tromper. »

« Je me demande ce qui a put te pousser à faire ça... » dit Harry plus pour lui même qu'autre chose en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête et en regardant son reflet dans le miroir au dessus de lui.C'était quelque chose d'étrange de se voir complètement habillé mais son pantalon ouvert et baissé, avec son pénis maintenant au repos sortit.

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Quand Harry lui demanda ce qu'il avait dit, il ne répondit pas.

« Revient sur le lit et assit toi Draco. Il nous reste beaucoup de temps avant que l'on ait besoin de partir. »

« Bien. » s'exaspéra Draco en allant s'asseoir le plus loin possible du brun.

« Donc tu ne me diras pas ce qui t'as poussé à me retourner mes attentions... mais au moins tu ne peux plus nier qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Tu as certainement pris ton pied ! »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il croisa juste ses bras et détourna les yeux.

Harry soupira et souleva ses fesses pour remettre son pantalon. Puis il bougea rapidement pour enjamber les genoux du blond. Attrapant les bras de Draco il les desserra et les écarta sur le côté pour pouvoir se pencher jusqu'à ce que leurs bustes se pressent l'un contre l'autre. « Tu as déjà laissé ton masque tomber avant. Ça ne sert pas à grand chose de le porter maintenant. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Si, je le sais. Tu es l'héritier Malfoy, cela peut être un privilège mais cela peut devenir une charge. On s'attend à ce que tu te comportes d'une certaine manière tout le temps. Être en contrôle de toi-même, de tes émotions, de tes pensées même. Et je viens de réaliser que c'est la chose exacte qui explique comment on s'adapte si bien. Tu a besoin d'une façon de laisser tomber ton masque certaines fois pour que tu puisse arrêter de te contrôler. Je peux te donner ceci mais tu me combats encore et toujours. »

« Ferme la, Potter. » dit sévèrement Draco.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'aimes pas entendre la vérité ? » demanda Harry en traînant ses doigts sur le côté du visage du blond.

« Plutôt que d'analyser ma vie, pourquoi ne pas regarder la tienne ? » rétorqua Draco en tournant sa tête pour mordre les doigts d'Harry.

« Mais je l'ai fait ! » protesta Harry, enleva ses doigts et envoyant un regard noir au blond qui lui répondit par un sourire satisfait. Changeant son regard-qui-tue en un rictus, Harry se pencha en avant et lécha le cou du blond juste en dessous de l'oreille tout en remontant avant de sucer le lobe.

« Dégage ! » gémit-il en essayant de repousser Harry.

Cependant, le Gryffondor se tenait à la tête du lit derrière Draco et put donc se maintenir en place. « Je m'arrêterai quand tu te seras excuser de m'avoir mordu. »

« Pas question ! »

« Alors, fait avec. » Harry sourit et continua à taquiner le cou et l'oreille de Draco. Il frotta également ses hanches contre celles de Draco, causant une délicieuse friction sur leurs deux entre jambes.

« Arrête ça ! » grogna Draco, essayant toujours futilement de pousser Harry. « S'il te plaît... »

C'était à peine murmuré mais Harry l'entendit et s'arrêta. Il ne s'enleva pas de lui mais se pousser assez pour que seules leurs jambes soit en contact. « Un mot puissant, ça. » Il sourit et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Il donna à Draco un peu de temps pour se recomposer un attitude tout en ignorant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait. « Maintenant, où en étions nous ?... ah oui. Tu disais que je devrais analyser ma propre vie. Je l'ai déjà fait, largement...

Tu vois, ma vie est l'exact opposé de la tienne. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun contrôle. C'était toujours les autres qui prenaient les décisions pour moi. Ça a commencé quand je grandissais, mon absence d'enfance, combattre contre Voldemort... absolument tout dans ma vie était décidé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a des attentes pour ma part aussi. Ce que je devrais faire après l'école, avec qui je devrais sortir... Cela devient plutôt frustrant tu sais. Donc j'ai besoin d'un moyen d'exercer un quelconque contrôle. Et quand j'ai cherché une proie, c'est finalement tombé sur toi. Nous savons tout deux à quel point un Malfoy peut être obstiné. Mais tu dois savoir que je suis moi-même très obstiné et persistant. Si je veux quelque chose, je m'acharnerai à l'avoir jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait »

« Si tu n'es pas heureux avec ta vie, pourquoi ne pas prendre le contrôle de celle ci plutôt que d'essayer de contrôler les autres ! »

« Je peux toujours faire les deux. » Harry sourit. « Je ne suis pas intéressé par une relation conventionnelle. Et tu es le seul à proximité à cette époque qui puisse me donner ce que je veux. »

« Mais je ne le ferais pas ! » dit durement le blond et pressa la paume de ses mains sur le buste d'Harry et poussa violemment faisant tomber le brun en arrière. Draco sauta en vitesse ses sur pieds et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait pas pris en considération le sort de McGonagall qui était toujours actif sur eux et quand il essaya de s'éloigner de plus de quatre pieds d'Harry, il fut tiré en arrière violemment par un force invisible qui était si forte qu'il atterrit sur le lit.

Harry retourna en vitesse près du blond, s'allongea à demi sur lui pour le maintenir en place. « Stupide Serpentard ! » Il ricana. « Tu ne peux pas être à plus de 4 pieds de moi, tu te souviens ? Et je ne vais quitter cette salle de si tôt. »

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour te faire partir ? » demanda Draco, ses poignets coincés à ses côtés, maintenus par Harry.

« Premièrement, je veux que tu admettes que tu as apprécié ce qu'on a fait. » dit le brun, regardant Draco avec un point d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Ils passèrent 5 bonnes minutes allongés comme ça, aucun des deux ne parlait ni ne bougeait. Harry attendait patiemment pendant que Draco se livrait à une bataille intérieure avec lui- même. Finalement Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix donc il grogna, « ça allait. »

« Pas assez bien. »

« Espèce de... »

« Attention Draco... Je ne apprécierai pas trop d'être insulté maintenant. » prévint Harry d'une voix lourde de menaces.

« Bien ! J'ai apprécié ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » le défia Draco.

« C'était si difficile que ça ? » demanda Harry puis se pencha pour lui donner un baiser papillon. « Et en ce qui concerne ce que je vais faire... le répéter apparemment. Ce qui nous amène au deuxième point. McGonagall attend de nous que nous arrêtions de nous battre après ceci. Et bien... peut être pas attendre ça, mais au moins l'espérer. »

« À peine probable que cela arrive. » dit simplement Draco.

« Oh mais ça l'est. Car si tu veux quitter cette salle alors tu dois accepter que la prochaine fois que tu veuilles te battre contre moi, que à la place tu me parles simplement. Il y bien quelque chose que l'on peut faire à la place de s'envoyer des sorts l'un l'autre. Peut être une séance de bécotage... une branlette ou même une petite séance de fessées.. » proposa Harry, levant un sourcil suggestivement.

« Tu dois plaisanter, là ! » geint à moitié Draco.

« Absolument pas. Ça ne sert à rien de te battre contre moi vu que de toute façon tu n'as jamais gagné. Tout ce que tu dois accepter c'est me parler comme à une personne normale. »

« J'ai une réputation à soutenir ! »

« J'emmerde ta réputation. Elle est en morceaux vu que tu as jamais gagné. Tu n'as jamais réalisé que les gens parlent de toi à cause de ça ? »

« Non, ils ne le font pas ! »

« Oh que si ils le font ! » insista Harry en roulant des yeux.

« Je ne le ferai pas devant les autres cependant ! »

« C'est ok. Tu peux essayer et me laisser seul ou on peut se cacher quelque part... il y aura des solutions. »

« Bien. » s'exaspéra Draco.

« Je suis heureux que nous allions quelquepart. Maintenant le dernier point. » Harry sourit quand Draco soupira péniblement. « Nous allons nous réunir tout les deux ici une fois par semaine. »

« Pas question ! » dit Draco avec force en poussant Harry qui le tenait toujours serré.

« Mon cher Draco... » dit calmement le brun. « Si tu n'acceptes pas volontairement, j'aurais juste à te lancer un autre sur toi comme je l'ai déjà fait aujourd'hui. »

« Argh ! » cria à demi Draco, se tordant toujours au dessous d'Harry pour essayer de se libérer.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu Draco ! Calme toi ! Je t'ai juste demandé à ce qu'on se voie, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dit laisse moi te baiser ! »

« Mais c'est exactement ce que tu vas essayer de faire ! » protesta vivement Draco.

« Pas si tu veux que je le fasse ! » répondit calmement Harry.

« Je te détesté ! » marmonna doucement Draco, commencer à rendre les armes.

« C'est vrai. Sache que je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aimer. » Harry sourit et de pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Il ne fut pas dérouté de ne pas le sentir répondre. Il entrouvrit juste ses lèvres et lécha la lèvre inférieure de Draco avant de la sucer dans sa bouche. Alors que Draco ne répondait toujours pas Harry s'éloigna. En voyant Draco, il pouvait dire qu'il en avait fait assez pour aujourd'hui, maintenant le Serpentard allait avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ceci. Alors il s'éloigna du blond complètement et se leva, tendant une main au blond qui fut écartée. Draco se leva sans son aide alors qu'il le regardait d'un aire victorieux. « Je t'ai donné assez à penser pour aujourd'hui. Allons-y. »

Draco regarda Harry, surpris, alors que ce dernier s'éloignait déjà vers la porte. Il le suivit bientôt, cependant seulement avec prudence, s'attendant à être éjecté à tout moment. Quand Harry ouvrit la porte, Draco se glissa rapidement à l'extérieur, se sentant à cours de mots.

« Ne sois pas si surpris. McGonagall nous attend. » dit Harry avant de continuer à marcher dans le couloir.

Draco le suivit à une bonne distance, n'espérant plus que récupérer sa baguette.

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~


	9. Chapter 9 Willing, Not Willing

**Titre traduit **Soumission

**Titre original** Submission

**Auteur **BoundIrishAngel

**Traductrice **Lolotte30622FOff

**Couple **Harry/Draco

**Rating** M- MA

**Disclaimer** Tout est a JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue

**Attention** présence de : m/m, yaoi, BDSM, D/s, quelques jurons, peut être un consentement incertain (rempli de doutes), un contenu définitivement sexuel, OOC, Confiant/Harry, Dominant/Harry, soumis/Draco

**Résumé ** Draco continue de se battre avec Harry mais en dessous de la couche d'hostilité quelque chose a changé. Harry aura ce qu'il veut, c'est juste un question de temps.

**Note de la traductrice **J'ai décidé de vous traduire cette fiction anglaise de **BoundIrishAngel** car je l'ai vraiment appréciée et j'aimerai la faire partager à mes amis non-bilingues ! J'ai décidé de garder les noms originaux tels que 'Draco Malfoy' ou encore 'Severus Snape'. Enfin vous voyez le truc ! Bonne lecture !

-Les sorts sont en **gras**.

* * *

Ceci est un tout petit chapitre? Désolé mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit juste traduit ! M'enfin. J'espère que malgré sa longueur, il vous plaira quand même ! Nous allons ici avoir la réaction de Draco quelques jours après la Salle Sur Demande. Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 9 _Willing, Not Willing_

Trois jours plus tard, Harry allait à la bibliothèque, plongé dans ses pensées quand il se retrouva face à un Draco en colère qui lui barrait le chemin, la baguette pointée sur lui.

« Malfoy. » le salua Harry, tout en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu as profité de moi, Potter ! »

« Moi ? Profiter de toi ? Est ce que tu te sens bien ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude, en se rapprochant et en posant une main sur le front du blond pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de température.

« Enlève tes sales pattes de moi. » dit sévèrement Draco tout en se reculant et en se dégageant de la main du brun.

« Oh Malfoy... Alors dit moi, comment ai-je profité de toi ? » demanda-t-il patiemment, heureux qu'ils soient seuls.

« Ton pervers de sort ! Ça m'a fait faire des choses que jamais je n'aurai fait de mon plein gré. »

« Nous y revoilà. Encore ton blabla sur ta propre volonté. » déclara Harry avec gloussement. « Laisse moi alors t'expliquer le principe du sort encore une fois. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il s'agit d'une adaptation d'un sort de préparation. L'original devait à la base simplement étirer et lubrifier pour une pénétration plus facile. Avec mon adaptation, cela ressemble beaucoup plus à l'acte physique de préparation, ce qui veut dire que tu te sentiras comme si tu avais les doigts de quelqu'un en toi. Cela commence avec un doigt puis cela augmente graduellement jusqu'à atteindre trois doigts.

Je te l'ai dit, tu as été chanceux. Si tes amis avaient lancé un Finite Incantatem de plus, un autre doigt aurait été rajouté à chaque sort lancé jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un fist. Ça à l'air horrible je sais, mais cependant, il y a des hommes qui apprécient cela. C'est encore un effet secondaire indésirable que je veux éliminer, et j'y travaille.

Le sort ne te fait ni perdre tes inhibitions ni ne te force à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Tout ce que cela fait réellement, c'est te préparer à l'acte sexuel par un processus excitant. Donc la seule chose qui embrouillait ton jugement était ton état d'excitation. Ce qui ne t'aurait pas forcé à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas faire. Par conséquent, je n'ai pas profité de toi de quelque façon que se soit. » finit Harry, satisfait de lui-même.

« Tu m'as attaché ! » se plaint le blond sans réelle conviction.

« Pas avant que nous ayons été bien engagé pour la suite des événements et tu as toujours eu le droit de dire non. Tu m'as même laissé te déshabiller sans m'arrêter. Et tu n'étais plus attaché quand tu es venu à moi par la suite. À ce moment là, le sort ne faisait plus du tout effet vu que tu avais joui. Il n'y avait rien, que ce soit magique ou physique qui t'ai forcé à faire ça. »

« Espèce de... »

« Draco !... » l'interrompit Harry dangereusement, stoppant les insultes du blond. Il lui envoya un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. « Je pense que tu devrais baisser ta baguette avant que quelqu'un ne passe et pense que tu es encore une fois en train de m'attaquer. »

Draco grogna et s'en alla dans un tourbillonnement de robes. [Ndt :cela fait très Snape, non ?] Harry le regarda partir en riant sous cape avant de continuer son chemin vers la bibliothèque.

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~


	10. Chapter 10 More Spanking Fun

**Titre traduit **Soumission

**Titre original** Submission

**Auteur **BoundIrishAngel

**Traductrice **Lolotte30622FOff

**Couple **Harry/Draco

**Rating** M- MA

**Disclaimer** Tout est a JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue

**Attention** présence de : m/m, yaoi, BDSM, D/s, quelques jurons, peut être un consentement incertain (rempli de doutes), un contenu définitivement sexuel, OOC, Confiant/Harry, Dominant/Harry, soumis/Draco

**Résumé ** Draco continue de se battre avec Harry mais en dessous de la couche d'hostilité quelque chose a changé. Harry aura ce qu'il veut, c'est juste un question de temps.

**Note de la traductrice **J'ai décidé de vous traduire cette fiction anglaise de **BoundIrishAngel** car je l'ai vraiment appréciée et j'aimerai la faire partager à mes amis non-bilingues ! J'ai décidé de garder les noms originaux tels que 'Draco Malfoy' ou encore 'Severus Snape'. Enfin vous voyez le truc ! Bonne lecture !

-Les sorts sont en **gras**.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Je suis désolé de ce petit retard mais j'ai passé le week end ailleurs que chez moi et puis poster ce chapitre m'est sortit de l'esprit. Encore désolé, voici tout de suite le chapitre 10 !

* * *

Chapitre 10 _More Spanking Fun_

Cinq jours après qu'ils furent allés dans le Salle sur Demande, ce fut le tour d'Harry d'approcher Draco. Ils étaient dans un couloir assez fréquenté mais seuls et il pensa que c'était le moment parfait.

« Malfoy ! » salua-t-il avec enthousiasme, avec un rictus moqueur.

« Potter ! » grinça Draco en plissant les yeux et en sortant immédiatement sa baguette « Fiche moi la paix ! »

« Tout doux, pas besoin d'être si brusque. » rétorqua Harry, souriant toujours, sa baguette sortie par sécurité. Quand Malfoy essaya de le dépasser, il lui barra le passage.

« Hors de mon chemin ! » claqua Draco, puis il jeta quelques sorts qui furent tous désintégrés quand ils heurtèrent le bouclier protecteur du brun.

Harry secoua la tête et en un mouvement rapide, il épingla Draco contre le mur, ses poignets tenus fermement au dessus de sa tête.

« Que crois-tu faire ? » demanda Draco à moitié paniqué en essayant de donner un coup de pied à Harry pour se libérer.

Harry s'approcha simplement plus près pour donner moins d'espace à Draco pour pouvoir bouger. « J'avais initialement prévu de seulement te rappeler qu'il restait pas plus de deux jours avant que l'on ne se voye encore. Mais je vois qu'il va falloir que je te rappelle également que tu ne dois pas m'envoyer de sorts. »

« Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour ça ! » claqua Draco tout en envoyant un regard noir aux étudiants qui passaient par là en les regardant et en essayant de contenir leur hilarité.

« As-tu déjà oublié ta dernière retenue ? »

Draco émit juste un grognement en retour et intensifia son regard-qui-tue, maintenant dirigé sur le brun en face de lui.

Harry ricana, puis jeta un regard au couloir pendant un moment. Il fit face un fois de plus au blond et se pencha et lui fit un léger baiser, sachant qu'ils étaient seuls à ce moment, les étudiants d'avant s'en étant allés.. Il fit exprès de desserrer sa prise et Draco utilisa comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre ce moment pour se dégager en le poussant tandis que Harry, lui, prenait sa baguette en faisant quelques pas en arrière. « Shhh ! » souffla à demi Harry au moment où Draco allait dire quelque chose. Seulement quelques instants plus tard, il regarda quelqu'un derrière Draco avec un sourire en disant « Professeur. »

« Que faites-vous tout les deux encore ? » soupira le Professeur McGonagall lourdement.

« Nous ne nous battions pas cette fois, Professeur. » pépia gaiement Harry, il cacha la baguette de Draco dans sa robe et comme ils se tenaient à quelques pas l'un de l'autre sans baguettes elle ne pouvait pas les punir, il le savait. « Nous parlions juste. Je lui ai fait promettre pendant la dernière retenue que s'il sentait le besoin de se battre, il devait me parler à la place. Il respecte sa promesse. »

Elle leva un sourcil, surprise et incrédule. « Bien, comme aucun de vous a sa baguette de sortie, je prends le risque de vous croire. Peut être qu'avec un peu de temps je peux arriver à croire que vous pouvez vivre sans vous battre. » Sur ce, elle s'en alla, les laissant seuls dans le couloir un fois encore.

« Comment...? » commença Draco, étonné du pourquoi et du comment Harry avait pu savoir que un professeur venait par le couloir.

« Merci, Harry de m'avoir sauver d'une nouvelle retenue. » dit-il faussement sérieux.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse et lui lança un regard furieux.

« Bien que je t'ai sauvé d'une retenue, cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne seras pas punis d'avoir essayé de me lancer un sort une fois de plus. » Harry s'avança et utilisa la baguette du Serpentard pour lancer un sort maintenant familier sur le blond.

Draco haleta et sursauta, surpris quand il sentit un coup atterrir sur ses fesses. Le mouvement l'amena plus près d'Harry qui se tenait toujours devant lui. Il lui attrapa ses poignets qui s'agitaient à cause du choc. « Comment oses-tu ? » aboya Draco, tirant d'un coup sec pour libérer ses mains, lui lançant un regard furieux des plus intenses. À l'irritation progressive du Serpentard, Harry resta simplement là, un petit sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

Quand le prochain coup arriva, Draco sauta une fois encore cependant, il s'était suffisamment préparé à ne pas bouger vers l'avant. Quand le troisième coup arriva presque directement après, il gémit et attrapa la chemine d'Harry. « Arrête le sort ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Non. » dit-il calmement, souriant toujours. Il cacha la baguette dans sa robe encore une fois quand il entendit un groupe d'étudiants approcher. Leurs rires moururent à la vision des deux célèbres ennemis, apparemment prompt à une autre bataille. Ils ralentirent jusqu'à être très près, regardant avec intérêt la scène.

« Bougez de là ! » leur cracha le blond, ne lâchant pas les vêtements d'Harry.

Harry continua de sourire et haussa les épaules aux autres.

« Tu ne devrais pas être si impoli envers tes collègues. » admonesta le brun.

« Impoli ! Tu parles de moi, ow ! » il s'interrompit quand un autre coup, plus fort, l'atteint.

« Putain d'impolitesse. Quand tu es celui qui me lance des sorts de fou ! » Il put difficilement retenir un gémissement quand un autre coup frappa ses fesses qui commençaient à devenir endolories. « Arrête le putain ! » Il jura bruyamment, resserrant sa prise sur les vêtements d'Harry au point qu'il était près de s'y ancrer.

« Tu apprécies top cela. » murmura Harry. « Tu ne veux pas vraiment que cela s'arrête. » Tandis qu'il parlait, il bougea une main jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'érection de Draco. Il savait que la robe du blond couvrirait ses mouvements alors il commença à faire courir légèrement un de ses doigts le long de la chaire dure du blond.

« Sale branleur ! » Cette fois Draco ne pu empêcher son gémissement, il espérait juste que les étudiants qui s'étaient rassemblés pour regarder l'échange pensiat que c'était un gémissement de douleur. Il essaya de d'éloigner d'Harry mais les coups qui atterrissaient toujours sur ses fesses anéantissaient même le plus faible effort. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il faiblement quelques autres coups.

« Je pense que tu sais ce que je veux. » chuchota Harry.

« Je ne peux pas ! » geint Draco en appuyant sa tête sur ses mains toujours accrochées aux habits du brun.

« Dit-le, Draco. »

Draco ne bougea plus ni ne répondit pendant un moment. Il grognait et gémissait eventuellement quand un autre coup se faisait sentir mais si silencieusement que personne à part Harry ne pouvait l'entendre. Au final, il dit doucement, « S'il te plaît, Harry. Arrête le. »

Avant que Draco aie fini, Harry sortit sa baguette et retira le sort. Se tournant vers les personnes dans le couloir il dit, « Aucun d'entre vous ne soufflera un mot de ça à qui que ce soit... Maintenant partez ! »

Il n'y eut aucune question posée, aucun commentaire fait. En silence, tout les élèves quittèrent le couloir jusqu'à ce que Harry et Draco soient seuls. Seulement là, Harry fit un léger câlin à Draco. « Doucement, tout va bien maintenant. C'est fini, mon beau (1) ! »

Il ne restait à Draco aucune force pour se battre donc il se laissa aller dans les bras du brun et cacha son visage dans le coup d'Harry. Il sentit les mains d'Harry se balader sur son dos, puis aller plus bas et attraper doucement ses fesses désormais douloureuses. Il siffla de douleur au toucher.

« Tu sais que tu l'as mérité, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry avec gentillesse, frottant légèrement ses mains sur la chaire malmenée.

Draco ne répondit pas mais préféra simplement gémir de douleur. Puis cela disparut. Il sentit le flux de magie et la douleur refluer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une légère brûlure. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

« Je vais chercher quelques restes. » dit Harry, puis il donna sa baguette à Draco avant de partir en le laissant seul dans le couloir.

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~

* * *

(1) 'mon beau' : dans la fiction originale, c'est 'my pet'. Je ne vois pas trop comment le traduire alors je mis ça, si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, faites moi en part par review ou PM.

Sinon à chaque fois que je mettrais cette traduction, gardez à l'esprit que c'est assez dégradant vu que c'est comme si Harry s'adressait à son chien, mais c'est également une marque de possessivité. (et accessoirement un surnom affectueux^^)


	11. Chapter 11 Date Time

-A propos du chapitre précédent, grâce à l'aide de Liloola je rectifie une erreur de traduction ! La dernière phrase que prononce Harry voulait en fait dire «Je vais me reposer un peu », c'est plus cohérent ^^

-Pour la traduction de 'My Pet', j'ai eu comme proposition de Ecnerrolf : '_My pet' _; de darmoonlady : 'Chaton'. Les deux propositions me disent bien mais comme il s'agit d'une traduction et que je n'aime pas laisser quelque chose de non-traduit (sauf si nécessaire) je vais mettre Chaton ! Merci pour vos propositions !

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette semaine de retard de publication, mais j'ai eu un départ improvisé de vacances et je n'ai pas pu poster... Désolé, désolé, désolé !

* * *

**Titre traduit **Soumission

**Titre original** Submission

**Auteur **BoundIrishAngel

**Traductrice **Lolotte30622FOff

**Couple **Harry/Draco

**Rating** M- MA

**Disclaimer** Tout est a JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue

**Attention** présence de : m/m, yaoi, BDSM, D/s, quelques jurons, peut être un consentement incertain (rempli de doutes), un contenu définitivement sexuel, OOC, Confiant/Harry, Dominant/Harry, soumis/Draco

**Résumé ** Draco continue de se battre avec Harry mais en dessous de la couche d'hostilité quelque chose a changé. Harry aura ce qu'il veut, c'est juste un question de temps.

**Note de la traductrice **J'ai décidé de vous traduire cette fiction anglaise de **BoundIrishAngel** car je l'ai vraiment appréciée et j'aimerai la faire partager à mes amis non-bilingues ! J'ai décidé de garder les noms originaux tels que 'Draco Malfoy' ou encore 'Severus Snape'. Enfin vous voyez le truc ! Bonne lecture !

-Les sorts sont en **gras**.

* * *

Un long chapitre ! Plus de 3000 mots les amis ! Désolé, si fautes il y a, je n'ai pas relu pour vous le poster au plus vite !

* * *

Chapitre 11 _Date Time_

Harry avait appris de la semaine passée qu'il voulait rencontrer Draco. Donc une semaine après qu'ils soient allés dans la Salle Sur Demande, l'heure de leur 'rendez-vous' était venue mais il n'était pas en chemin pour la salle. À la place, il était dans son dortoir avec sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. Cela lui prit un peu de temps pour trouver Draco sur la grande carte mais dès qu'il réussit, il le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

Et c'est où il se trouvait encore quand cela devait faire quelques minutes qu'il devait être devant la Salle Sur Demande. Harry fut déçu mais également frustré. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco s'en sortir encore comme ça. Il attendit un peu plus longtemps mais Draco ne bougeait toujours pas. Finalement, il mit sa carte dans sa poche et s'enveloppa dans sa cape, puis il fit sa route vers les cachots.

Ce fut assez facile de trouver de jeunes Serpentards et de les suivre jusqu'au portrait où il nota leur mot de passe tout en se glissant à l'intérieur entre eux. En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, il s'émerveilla sur le silence qu'il y régnait par rapport au nombre d'étudiants présents. Tout le monde semblait occupé à faire des choses et d'autres, et le peu de personnes qui parlaient le faisaient à voix basse.

Avisant Draco assis dans un gros fauteuil en lisant un livre, il s'avança. Tout en se penchant vers le dos du fauteuil, il murmura, « Draco... tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? »

Draco leva les yeux, surpris. Il se tourna vers Pansy qui était assise à côté de lui dans un autre fauteuil et lui demanda doucement, « Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? Non, je n'ai rien dit. » répondit-elle, confuse.

Draco secoua la tête, confus. « J'ai du l'imaginer. »

« Je suis tout à fait réel et tu n'as rien imaginé... Tu as oublié quelque chose, Draco. Et je suis déçu. » murmura Harry.

« Potter ? » demanda discrètement Draco pour que Pansy ne puisse l'entendre.

« Oui, mon beau. Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi je déçu. »

« Je ne viendrai pas ! » dit Draco durement et un peut trop fort car Pansy le regarda surprise.

« Ça va, Draco ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Très bien ! » dit-il simplement avant de retourner à son livre en espérant qu'elle laisse tomber. Il put sentir son regard sur lui pendant un long moment. Il tourna la page de son livre malgré le fait qu'il n'en avait rien lu. Sa tête lui disait de s'enfuir mais il savait que même s'il ne pouvait pas voir Potter, il le suivrai.

« Je vais te faire venir. » murmura Harry après un moment, puis lança son sort préféré de fessée encore une fois. Il ricana quand Draco se tendit au premier coup. Plus vraiment étranger au sort, il réussit à rester silencieux étonnement longtemps. Au premier gémissement, Harry se pencha encore, « Quitte la salle commune et je l'arrêterai. »

Draco secoua la tête, ses mains s'accrochant fermement aux accoudoirs. Il commença à mordre sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit. Après un coup particulièrement fort, Draco bondit hors de sa chaise, baissant le regard comme s'il était à blâmer. Le prochain coup frappa et il fit un bond, il put se sentir cogner contre quelque chose, quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait voir personne cependant. Il pouvait sentir le regard inquiet de Pansy sur lui. Il tendit le bras pour atteindre Potter et le découvrir mais il intercepta seulement de l'air. Puis le prochain coup arriva.

Il sauta encore et se tenait maintenant devant la cheminée, se tenant contre le manteau tandis qu'il essayait toujours de ne laisser échapper aucun son. Il réalisa son erreur quand deux coup rapides le frappèrent, il était dans la position parfaite pour recevoir un fessée et les coups blessaient davantage. Il gémit et soupira en défaite puis quitta rapidement la salle.

Harry se glissa avec lui mais n'annula pas encore le sort. À la place, il poussa Draco jusqu'à se qu'il marche. Seulement une fois qu'ils eurent parcouru plusieurs couloirs et qu'ils furent loin de tour Serpentards ou portraits fouineurs il retira le sort.

« Tu es un tel bâtard ! » dit Draco en essayant de le faire avec force mais le faisant juste misérablement.

Harry ne répondit pas mais à la place, il lança un sort liant discrètement les mains du blond derrière son dos puis il lança un autre sort agissant comme un collier magique invisible autour du coup de Draco, avec une laisse allant jusqu'à la baguette du brun.

« Putain, c'est quoi ça ? Tu peux pas faire ça ! » protesta Draco tout en essayant de se libérer. À la place, il sentit une traction sur la laisse reliée au collier et fut traîné derrière un Harry toujours invisible.

« Tu devais simplement venir à la salle sur demande conformément à ce que j'avais demandé. Même si c'était pour me dire que tu ne voulais rien faire. Tu aurais également pu envoyer un message. Mais non, le Grand Malfoy a estimé que c'était en dessous de lui. » fulmina Harry, montrant la colère qui montait en lui depuis qu'il avait vu Draco aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Draco voulut répondre et se défendre mais il pouvait dire que Harry était vraiment en colère et pensa que c'était plus sûr de ne rien dire. Il grimpèrent les escaliers en silence. Le seul son était le tapotement de leurs pieds sur le sol de pierre froid.

Quand ils approchèrent de leur destination, Harry enleva sa cape et la suspendit à l'un de ses bras. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit disparaître le collier de Draco et la laisse. Puis il se tourna vers le mur vide et passa devant trois fois, tout en pensant à la salle dont il avait besoin. Assez rapidement, la grande double porte apparut.

Harry les ouvrit mais plutôt que de rentrer il se tourna vers Draco et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sont contre le mur opposé. Il se rapprocha et pressa son corps contre celui de Draco, s'assurant que leurs érections se rencontrent. Ils étaient tout les deux durs et tandis que Harry arrivait à se contrôler, Draco rejeta le tête en arrière et gémit à la sensation et la légère friction. « Je suis heureux que tu aimes mon sort à ce point. Je préfère te voir te tortiller. Mais je pense que tu peux confirmer. » Il poussa ses hanches contre le blond pour l'effet.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » se plaignit Draco mollement.

« Arrête de nier que tu aimes ça. C'est trop évident. Tu sais que je peux prendre soin de toi. Si tu viens à l'intérieur avec moi, je prendrai soin de ça. » Il attrapa l'érection de Draco à travers les vêtements et commença à la caresser légèrement. « Et je ferai en sorte que tu ne le regrettes pas. »

Draco geint à la sensation. Il essaya de s'en aller mais ses mains étaient toujours liées derrière son dos et avec le corps d'Harry collé si près du siens il n'avait nul part où aller.

Harry arrêta ses caresses taquines et à la place revendiqua les lèvres du blond dans un baiser passionné pendant que ses mains exploraient le corps habillé de Draco. Après un moment il arrêta le baiser seulement pour se pencher vers l'oreille de Draco et laissa traîner sa langue dessus. « Je vais aller à l'intérieur maintenant. Peut importe si tu me suis ou non, je prendrai du bon temps ce soir, je préférerai que tu te joignes à moi et que tu me laisses prendre soin de toi. » Quand il se recula, il pinça les tétons de Draco et donna un coup de baguette qui détacha les mains de Draco.

Puis il se détourna vers la porte qu'il avait fait apparaître. Tandis qu'il marchait, il enleva rapidement sa robe et la jeta ainsi que sa robe à côté de la porte, juste à l'intérieur de la salle. Puis, toujours bien à la vue de Draco, il défit sa cravate avant d'enlever sa chemise et son pull en même temps. Pendant un moment, il resta juste de dos, révélant sa peau nue à Draco.

Puis il commença à ouvrir son pantalon mais plutôt que de rester dans l'entrée il marcha vers le côté, sortant ainsi du champs de vision de Draco. Il savait que Draco avait regardé son petit strip-tease, il avait presque pu sentir ses yeux tempétueux le brûler. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre et espérer qu'il en eut fait assez pour chauffer suffisamment Draco au point où il ne pourrait pas refuser son offre. Pendant qu'il attendait, il se changea rapidement et mis un pantalon de cuir serré qui savait accentuer ses courbes parfaitement. Il ricana intérieurement et s'adossa au mur juste à côté de la porte pour attendre.

Le Serpentard était déchiré. Il n'était plus attaché et il avait sa baguette. Il pouvait s'enfuir et oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou il pouvait allé à l'intérieur et voir ce qu'Harry allait faire cette fois-ci. Avec un soupir, il baissa la tête et rentra dans la salle. Réticent mais consentant.

Comme il se tenait juste à côté de la porte, Harry savait que Draco ne le verrait pas immédiatement donc il s'autorisa un sourire au moment où Draco entrait. Pas à pas, il laissait tomber ses barrières de défense. Sa frustration et sa colère furent remplacées par de l'autosatisfaction et il se sentit content de lui même. Il passa un long moment à seulement regarder Draco qui regardait autour de lui.

Se tournant vers le côté où Harry avait disparu, Draco le vit, se tenant là, appuyé contre le mur, qui le regardait. « Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? » demanda-t-il, un peu découragé, regardant le Gryffondor souriant d'un air interrogateur.

Harry se dégagea du mur près de la porte et s'avança vers Draco, s'arrêtant juste devant lui. Il tendit une main et caressa doucement la joue de Draco. « Tu sais maintenant que je te veux. Clair et simple. » Puis il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

Draco hésita un moment mais abandonna et répondit au baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour laisser leurs langues s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre. Harry donna un coup de baguette et Draco sentit une sensation familière magique qui soulagea le brûlure sur ses fesses. Puis il sentit ses bras être levés au dessus de sa tête, suspendus au plafond. Un peu après, il sentit de l'air froid contre sa peau et réalisa qu'il venait d'être déshabillé.

Sans se dégager de leur baiser, Harry laissa ses mains parcourir librement le corps de Draco. Explorant la peau pale, la taquinant en le touchant aussi légèrement qu'un plume, puis laissant traîner ses ongles le long de celle-ci. Il passa quelques longues minutes de cette manière, puis il attrapa les fesses endolories de Draco pour le rapprocher de lui et faire rencontrer leurs érections aussi bien que leurs torses nus ensembles. Ils gémirent tout deux dans la bouche de l'autre. Gardant le corps de Draco pressé contre le sien, Harry recula sa tête un peu, juste de quoi être hors de portée de Draco.

« Et tu dis que tu ne veux pas ça ? » demanda-t-il, taquin, tout en levant un sourcil. « Tu était excité depuis la fessée au milieu de ta maison... Coquin... Très coquin... » pendant qu'il parlait, Harry poussa ses hanches contre celles de Draco causant une délicieuse friction qui le fit se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit. « Si je te demande encore si tu as apprécié être fessé ou attaché nu comme tu l'es maintenant... tu le nieras, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que je le ferais ! » siffla Draco, fusillant Harry du regard.

« C'est la mauvaise réponse cependant. La preuve est juste ici après tout. » Harry avait commencé à caresser l'érection de Draco une fois encore. « Tu sais ce qu'il arrive à ceux qui mentent, n'est ce pas ? »

Draco ne pouvait pas répondre. Il utilisait toute sa force pour ne pas bouger ses hanches. Les légères caresses d'Harry était de la torture qui lui donnèrent désespérément envie bouger les hanches, espérant un peu de friction mais il savait que ce ne serait pas admis.

« Réponds moi, Draco ! » dit Harry un peu plus sévèrement en enlevant sa main.

Cette fois, Draco gémit de frustration à cette perte. Il prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées et murmura, « Punition. »

« Précisément ! » Harry fit un grand sourire à l'homme attaché avant de se diriger vers l'étagère exposant les jouets.

« Plus de fessés... s'il te plaît. » dit Draco plus dans une prière qu'une requête, le dernier mot dit si doucement qu'il espérait ne pas être entendu.

« C'est un souhait auquel je peux accéder. » dit Harry depuis où il ouvrait toujours la commode pour examiner les jouets. Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait il continua. « C'est assez douloureux comme ça à cet endroit. Ce ne serait pas juste. De plus, je sais que tu aimes être fessé alors ce serait assez éloigné d'une punition. Une flagellation, cependant, nous n'avons pas encore essayé et tu pends plutôt délicieusement du plafond. Parfait. »

Il s'arrêta devant Draco une fois de plus, un fouet posé sur son épaule tandis qu'il tenait dans sa main un anneau. Il le montra à Draco et sourit avant d'attraper son érection et d'y mettre l'anneau. « Nous ne voulons pas que tu jouisses prématurément, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un air taquin une fois qu'il fut en place autour de la base de son pénis et de ses testicules.

Puis il vint se placer derrière Draco. Il fit courir sa main gauche le long du dos du blond, appréciant la sensation de la peau sous ses doigts. Puis il souleva le fouet et frappa le dos de Draco sans y mettre toute sa force. C'était censé être plaisant et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Cependant, il se délecta du halètement qu'il obtint. Il frappa encore mais fut déçu quand aucun son ne se fit entendre. Quand au troisième coup, il eut encore une fois un silence, il sentit la frustration l'envahir.

Il retourna face à Draco et releva son menton d'une main pour qu'il le regarde. « Ne te retiens pas, Draco. Je veux que tu gémisses ou que tu cries ou autre. Ça s'appelle se lâcher. Relâche ton contrôle, personne ne le saura. Si tu restes silencieux, je devrais utiliser plus de force, ce qui veut dire plus de douleur pour toi. Je ne veux pas te blesser inutilement mais je le ferai si je dois le faire. »

Draco se rendait compte à quel point Harry était sérieux et c'était un gros problème pour lui. Son contrôle avait toujours été quelque chose d'enraciné profondément en lui. Le relâcher n'était pas si facile. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard émeraude qui essayait de le percer.

Harry soupira et fit le tour du Serpentard enchaîné une fois de plus. Il claqua encore le fouet. Cette fois, il y eut un tout petit gémissement et il sourit presque. Il savait ce qu'il était entrain de demander de Draco. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais cela faisait partie de ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

Il fouetta le dos de Draco encore et encore, satisfait quand ses efforts furent récompensés par de continuels halètements et de puissants gémissements. Chaque petit son sonnait à ses oreilles comme de la musique. Quand le dos du blond fut d'une belle nuance rouge, Harry s'attaqua au devant de Draco. Sachant que ce serait plus sensible et que Draco en avait déjà subit beaucoup, Harry retint davantage encore sa force et ses coups. Il arrêta entièrement quand il eut obtenu quelques cris de Draco.

Laissant Draco suspendu à ses chaînes, Harry alla remettre le fouet à sa place. S'arc-boutant contre l'étagère, il prit quelques profondes inspirations, s'autorisant un moment de pause. Voir Draco tomber son masque, le voir se lâcher et entendre ses gémissement et ses cris l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il était surpris par l'intensité de ses propres sentiments mais était satisfait par les progrès du blond. C'était de bon augure pour leur futur ensemble. Et c'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il revint vers Draco.

« C'était très bien, Chaton. Je suis content de toi, donc tu mérites une récompense. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais ? » dit-il tout en passant doucement sa main sur la joue du blond.

« Relâche moi... s'il te plaît... » murmura Draco. Tout lui était douloureux. Ses bras lui faisaient mal d'avoir été maintenus levés, sa peau semblait être en feu mais le picotait agréablement en même temps. Il ne le comprenait pas mais il était dur malgré, ou peut être à cause, de la flagellation.

Harry hocha de la tête et d'un coup de baguette, les chaînes disparurent. Draco faillit s'écraser au sol mais fut retenu par deux puissants bras qui le laissèrent tomber doucement à genoux. Puis, Harry s'assit au sol et attira Draco contre son torse. Un autre mouvement de baguette arrêta la brûlure sur la peau du blond pour n'y laisser que l'agréable picotement. Il tint Draco dans ses bras fermement, tout en le berçant et en caressant son dos aussi bien d'une manière agréable qu'une manière taquine.

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~


	12. Chapter 12 The First Time

Note de la traductrice : Mmmm... Maintenant que nous rentrons dans le sérieux de l'histoire, je vois que certaines personnes sont surprises voir choquées par le contenu de la fiction. Je le répète donc. Cette histoire est à caractère OOC et BDSM, c'est-à-dire, OOC = Out Of Character = _personnage qui __agit d'une manière incohérente avec la personnalité connue dans l'œuvre, ou du moins rendant le personnage très différent de celui qui est connu des fans ; _et BDSM = Bondage et discipline, Domination et soumission, Sado-Masochisme = _Ensemble de pratiques sexuelles faisant intervenir le bondage, les punitions, le sadisme et le masochisme, ou encore la domination et la soumission__._

Si vous n'aviez pas pris le temps de lire les avertissements, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même.

* * *

Je suis absolument et totalement désolée pour ce retard ! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai du mal à combiner tout ce que j'ai à faire. La traduction, mes Beta corrections et le plus important, mes études. Donc s'il vous plait ne m'en voulez pas, mais je pense que je vais devoir espacer mes publications... Mais je n'arrête pas ! Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber chers lecteurs, ne vous inquietez pas !

* * *

Disclaimer : voir chapitres précédents.

-Les sorts sont en **gras**.

* * *

Chapitre 12 _ The First Time_

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent tout deux silencieux avec Harry qui tenait toujours Draco dans ses bras. Finalement, Harry brisa le silence. « Je suis fier de toi. Tu as fait un long chemin ce soir. » Il tint le blond un peu plus longtemps avant de se lever, remettant Draco sur ses pieds en même temps. « Comme tu t'es apparemment amusé et que je peux dire que moi également, on a maintenant plusieurs options. Je peux faire la même chose que la dernière fois ou tu peux me laisser te prendre cette fois-ci. Je te promets, ça en vaudra la peine. Je te laisse le choix. Si tu veux passer le cap, allonge toi simplement sur le lit. Autrement, agenouille toi à côte de moi. »

Draco le regarda avec de grands yeux, se demandant si c'était vraiment un choix équitable. Encore une fois, il aurait du le savoir car Harry n'était pas entièrement fair-play depuis le début.

Harry se tint là à regarder l'indécision sur le visage de Draco. Il savait que sa demande n'était pas vraiment juste. Pour Draco, s'agenouiller devant lui serait un acte de soumission allant au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Mais alors il n'avait promis à aucun moment qu'il la jouerai fair-play et il commençait à s'impatienter et presque à désespérer de pouvoir mettre la main sur ce corps si sexy. En plus, taquiner Draco de quelque façon que ce soit était toujours drôle et il combattait contre lui-même pour ne pas montrer à Draco à quel point il appréciait sa gêne.

« Je ne vais sûrement pas m'agenouiller à tes pieds ! » dit enfin Draco d'une voix sèche et indignée.

« Bien donc je suppose que tu devrais t'allonger sur le lit. » répondit calmement Harry en croisant les bras devant son torse, sans la moindre trace de sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne me donnes pas un choix équitable. »

Harry soutint le regard défiant de Draco pendant un long moment. Il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour Draco pour s'agenouiller devant lui et qu'il ne s'allongerait pas simplement sur le lit non plus. Donc finalement, retenant un soupir, il renonça. « Très bien, si tu veux un choix plus équitable... Allonge toi sur le lit et laisser moi te prendre ou quitte la salle. »

Draco grogna presque et serra fort les poings. C'était un meilleur choix et en même temps ça ne l'était pas. S'il partait, il devrait s'occuper lui-même de son érection. Il pouvait le faire bien sûr mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune satisfaction comparable à celle qu'il avait quand quelqu'un s'en occupait.

Dans un sens, Harry n'était pas entièrement surpris de voir Draco se diriger lentement vers le lit, les poings serrés. Il le suivit en souriant et le regarda avec amusement tandis que Draco s'allongeait avec raideur. Il s'assit sur le coin du lit en regardant le blond et dit. « Tu as fait un bon choix, Draco. Et je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait. Je vais m'assurer que tu t'amuses. Cependant avant que nous allions plus loin je veux savoir si c'est la première fois que tu couches avec quelqu'un. Je sais que tu as une certaine dextérité avec ta bouche mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu sois allé jusqu'au bout. J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité car cela fera une différence pour la suite. »

« Je ne suis pas vierge, Potter. » siffla Draco d'agacement, ne se relaxant pas complètement.

« Draco je suis sérieux. Si c'est ta première fois, c'est bon. Je peux toujours rendre tout ça bien mais évidemment ce sera différent. »

« J'étais sérieux aussi. Ce n'est pas ma première fois. » Draco lança un regard furieux à Harry.

« Ok, pas de problème. » dit presque Harry sur la défensive.

Il grimpa sur le lit à genoux à côté de Draco et se pencha sur lui en faisant courir ses mains sur le torse du blond d'un touché taquin. Ensuite, il fit traîner sa main le long des épaules de Draco en passant par ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses mains. Il les pris toutes les deux et les souleva jusqu'au dessus de sa tête. Puis, il prit rapidement sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et lança un sort liant les poignets de Draco à la tête du lit.

Draco grogna. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais te voir attaché bras et jambes écartés et te baiser comme c'est pas permis. Donc je tiens ma promesse. » Et sur ces mots, il écarta les jambes du blond et les attacha avec le même sort aux coins du lit. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant le blond et traça de sa langue une ligne brûlante jusqu'à son cou, tout en passant ses mains sur son corps. Tandis qu'il mordillait et léchait le cou de Draco, il utilisa une de ses mains pour se soutenir et l'autre pour taquiner les tétons du blond l'un après l'autre.

Il continua à le taquiner mais s'arrêta bien vite, déçu par le manque de réaction de Draco. Se rasseyant, il regarda le blond d'un air pensif.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco après un moment à être détaillé comme ça.

Harry se tut encore un moment. Quand il vit Draco se tortiller un peu il dit, « Tu as fait le choix d'être ici. Si cela ne te plaît pas tu peux me le dire vu que je ne t'ai pas bâillonné. C'est comme tout à l'heure, je veux t'entendre gémir et crier. Peut importe les barrières que tu t'aies bâtit, il faut que tu les laisses tomber parce que je ne te laisserai pas jouir tant que je ne serai pas satisfait par tes réactions. Je te laisses un moment pour y penser et t'y préparer pendant que je vais chercher quelques jouets. Ne me déçois pas. » Adressant à Draco un regard sévère, Harry se leva et alla vers l'étagère exposant différents jouets.

Il avait déjà repéré quelques accessoires qu'il voulait utiliser et les récupéra rapidement. Il regarda l'étagère pour trouver l'inspiration sur ce qu'il pourrait utiliser au cas où Draco aurait besoin d'un peu plus de persuasion. Quand il eut récupéré plus d'accessoires qu'il pouvait en porter, il conjura un plateau et le fit léviter derrière lui et le chargea. Une fois qu'il fut content de sa sélection, il enleva son pantalon tout en soupirant de soulagement quand son érection fut libérée de son confinement, et ensuite revint vers le lit suivit par le plateau derrière lui.

Comme le lit se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce, il s'en approcha doucement par la tête, ainsi, Draco ne ferait pas directement attention à lui. Puis, il récupéra les deux plumes qu'il avait apporté et en prit une dans chaque main pour les faire courir le long des bras du blond. Il ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque réaction et par conséquent fut davantage satisfait de voir Draco en avoir le soufflé coupé et ses yeux se fermer.

Il fit courir les plumes quelques fois le long de la peau pâle. Quand il s'arrêta il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Draco. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Draco n'ouvre les yeux, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Il eut halètement de surprise et ensuite un air confus.

« J'espère que tu es prêt. » murmura Harry. Il lui fit ensuite un clin d'œil avant de se déplacer encore une fois. Il fit le tour du lit en faisant attention de laisser le plateau hors du champs de vision du blond. Il reposa une des plumes et avec l'autre toujours dans sa main, il s'assit sur le côté du lit, traçant avec des arabesques alternativement sur le torse et les jambes du blond. Il continua un moment puis ensorcela la plume pour qu'elle puisse se mouvoir selon son bon vouloir et tracer des motifs aléatoires sur tout le corps de Draco. Elle commença à voyager le long des jambes de Draco jusqu'à atteindre ses pieds où elle en caressa la plante puis entre les orteils. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Draco commença à rire et à tirer sur ses liens.

Laissant la plume à sa tâche, Harry allant prendre le jouet suivant ; une roulette crantée. Il s'agissait d'une petit manche avec une roulette au bout criblée de piques qu'il fit rouler le long du torse du blond et par dessus des tétons. Sa réaction était exactement celle que Harry voulait voir. Le blond gémissait et tirait sur ses liens, essayant de se dérober et en voulant plus en même temps. Sachant à quel point cette sensation était excitante et vu à quel point il se tortillait, Harry continua encore un peu sa douce torture.

Finalement, il reposa la roulette mais laissa la plume à son exploration. Il prit ensuite l'un des coussins et le mit en dessous des fesses de Draco, positionnant le blond pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur accès. Bien qu'il savait qu'il aurait pu utiliser un sort, Harry prit un tube de lubrifiant et en recouvrit généreusement ses doigts. Il voulait le faire de cette façon, voulant connaître la sensation de ses doigts en Draco.

« J'espère que tu es prêt. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est le moment ou jamais de le dire. » dit Harry pendant qu'il s'installait entre les jambes de Draco. Il attendit un moment mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, Draco était juste allongé avec les yeux fermés fermement. Comme il n'était pas certain que Draco avait été honnête, Harry décida d'y aller doucement. Il suspectait que même s'il était toujours vierge, le Serpentard ne l'admettrait jamais.

Il fit alors traîner un doigt le long de l'érection de Draco, puis sur ses testicules et encore plus bas. Il s'arrêta pour taquiner le point juste derrière les testicules du blond avant de descendre encore un peu et de presser doucement un doigt contre l'entrée de Draco. Il avait un peu de résistance alors il le poussa lentement et fit une pause pour donner le temps au blond de s'ajuster. Peu après, il ajouta un second doigt et entamma un mouvement de ciseaux. Il commençait à penser que peut être Draco ne mentait pas comme il savait si bien le faire mais il n'allait pas prendre de risques.

Après qu'il eut ajouté un troisième doigt, il les courba, recherchant activement sa prostate. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand Draco se tendit et grogna puis mordit ses lèvres pour essayer de se retenir. Harry n'eut qu'un léger sourire satisfait, s'étant attendu à un peu plus. Il continua son assaut pendant un petit moment mais ensuite s'arrêta totalement, enleva ses doigts, et se pencha vers Draco pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'adore te regarder te tortiller mais tu me gâches mon plaisir. Tu ne te lâches toujours pas. Ce que nous faisont a toujours comme utilité de te laisser aller. Laisse tes émotions te submerger, ne les retiens pas. Je veux te voir te tordre de plaisir, je veux entendre à quel point cela te plaît. Je sais ce que je te demande, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais j'attends encore à ce que tu le fasses. Si ça ne te plaît pas, dis le moi et je te laisserai partir. Si tu me déçois, tu seras également libéré et tu partiras... sans jouir. Donc c'est dans ton intérêt de ne pas te retenir. Tu comprends ? »

Draco déglutit difficilement à l'intensité du regard d'Harry. Une part de lui voulait désespérément accéder à la requête du brun et de se laisser aller. Une autre part de lui, cependant, ne cessait de lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas être là, qu'il devrait demander à être libéré et partir. Harry pouvait voir la guerre intérieure du blond à travers ses yeux. Finalement, après un long silence Draco hocha légèrement la tête.

C'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin et il sourit à Draco avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Draco ne prit qu'un moment avant de répondre au baiser voracement, enroulant sa langue autour de celle du brun. Satisfait par la réponse de Draco, Harry caressa le torse du blond, enfonça légèrement ses ongles sur la peau pâle avant de recommencer à la caresser de façon apaisante. Ignorant l'érection de Draco, il laissa à la place ses mains passer sur les hanches délicates jusqu'aux cuisses. De là, il retourna une fois encore à l'entrée du blond, et inséra deux doigts à la fois.

Harry arrêta le baiser après avoir obtenu un gémissement. « C'est ça ! » murmura-t-il en encouragement, tout en faisant aller et venir ses doigts avant d'encore en ajouter un troisième.

« Montre moi ce que tu ressens. » Cette fois, Draco fit comme demandé. Il grogna et gémit à chaque coup dans sa prostate. Harry regarda le visage de Draco attentivement, appréciant les émotions qui y passaient. C'était une vue si rare que le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en émerveiller.

Plus cela durait et plus Draco perdait le contrôle. Il était plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu au point où sa réputation ou sa fierté lui importaient peu. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul but, il voulait désespérément jouir. Mais cependant, l'anneau qu'il portait encore empêchait cela. Se concentrer sur son besoin était la seule option envisageable. D'une toute petite voix rauque il murmura, « plus... veux plus ! »

Harry sursauta, subitement sortit de sa rêverie. Il stoppa le mouvement mais n'enleva pas ses doigts. « Tu viens d'en demander plus ? » demanda Harry d'un air taquin.

« Oui, » repondit Draco à travers ses dents serrées.

« Es-tu en train de me supplier de te prendre ? »

Draco détourna le regard et ferma fort les yeux. Il était désespéré, son érection palpitant presque douloureusement mais il ne pouvait pas supplier. Ou pouvait-il ?

« Dis le, Draco. Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu dois le dire. » dit Harry, puis il enleva lentement ses doigts tout en regardant avec fascination le visage de Draco ravagé par la frustration et la déception.

« Enlève ce putain d'anneau ! » demanda finalement Draco quand il se reprit un peu.

« Ce n'est pas une façon de demander quelque chose. » répondit calmement Harry, il pinça cependant douloureusement un des tétons de Draco et fut enchanté de l'entendre haleter.

« Vas-tu l'enlever ? »

Harry secoua la tête et pinça l'autre téton, ne recevant cette fois qu'une grimace.

Serrant les dents, Draco regarda Harry avec défi. « S'il te plaît, enlève l'anneau et baises moi correctement. »

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco abandonne si facilement ce qui l'enchanta davantage. Il se pencha vers Draco et l'embrassa. En même temps, il prit le lubrifiant et en couvrit généreusement son érection. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il arrêta le baiser et s'installa entre les jambes du blond. « J'espère que tu es prêt parce que je vais te donner exactement ce que tu as demandé. » dit Harry avec sourire avant de pénétrer facilement Draco.

Draco se tendit dans ses liens, tirant dessus en vain pour essayer de se libérer. Il avait bien été préparé et tandis que la première intrusion n'était pas entièrement sans douleur, c'était toujours ce dont il avait besoin et c'était encore mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Quand Harry se retira avant de revenir brutalement, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et grogna bruyamment. Bien qu'il pouvait à peine bouger à cause de ses liens, il essaya de venir à la rencontre de chaque coup de bassin pour les prendre plus profond. Il tira plus fort sur les cordes, ne se préoccupant même pas de savoir s'il se blessait aux poignets, il était prêt à tout pour être touché. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour jouir était d'enlever l'anneau autour de son pénis et il ne pouvait pas demander encore une fois.

Ayant rapidement pris un rythme, Harry allait et venait en Draco sans interruption. Il pouvait voir à quel point Draco était proche mais il n'était pas vraiment prêt à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il profita alors encore un peu de la forme qui se tortillait et bougeait désespérément sous lui. Il criait presque à chaque coup sur sa prostate, sa tête rejetée en arrière, une rougeur recouvrant sa peau d'habitude si pâle.

Un petit « S'il te plait... » geint par le blond, quasi inaudible, fit céder Harry. Il prit sa baguette et fit disparaître l'anneau tandis qu'il entoura de sa main la chaire palpitante. Rien d'autre ne fut nécessaire à Draco pour jouir puissamment, son corps tressautant par la force de son orgasme. Harry le regardait encore avec fascination mais les muscles se serrant autour de lui furent de trop et il vint également.

* * *

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~


	13. Chapter 13 Aftermath

Voilà un nouveau hapitre de traduit ! Je ne vous abandonne pas, ne vous inquietez pas !

* * *

Disclaimer : voir chapitres précédents.

* * *

Chapitre 13 _Aftermath_

Harry s'effondra sur Draco et ne bougea plus pendant quelques instants. Récupérant plus vite que Draco, il se releva en s'appuyant sur un coude afin d'observer Draco. Avec ses cheveux en pagaille et ses joues rouges, Draco était tellement différent. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe du parfait Malfoy, il ne restait plus que Draco, tout juste baisé, plus une once de contrôle en lui, enfin pour le moment. En parcourant du regard le corps du blond, Harry remarqua que la plume se baladait toujours sur la cuisse de Draco tandis qu'il essayait de s'échapper, sans succès, des caresses qui étaient de trop pour que le blond puisse les apprécier maintenant.

D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, Harry fit disparaître la plume ainsi que les liens retenant Draco et les jouets qu'il avait sélectionné. Il n'en aurait plus besoin pour ce soir. Ensuite, il conjura un bol d'eau et une serviette et nettoya doucement. Il fut satisfait quand Draco ne s'échappa pas du toucher et sembla même le rechercher. Quand il eut fini, il se rallongea à côté du blond et le prit dans ses bras, le tenant fermement contre lui.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu es vraiment allé au delà de toutes mes espérances. »

Draco ne répondit pas mais laissa échapper un léger soupir.

« On peut rester ici pour cette nuit et, si tu veux, se lever tôt demain matin pour retourner dans nos dortoir. Est-ce que ça te dit ? »

Draco fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Je suis peut être fier de toi mais je suis pas contre te punir si tu gâches tout. » dit sévèrement Harry, s'énervant à cause du manque de réponse de la part du blond.

« J'ai juste besoin d'un moment. » Draco respirait péniblement.

« D'accord. Tu as bien agi ce soir alors on va rester comme cela aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite. Seulement à une condition, tu dois me dire ce qui te préoccupe. »

« Il n'y a rien. » répondit bien trop rapidement Draco.

« Ne me mens jamais ! » le sermonna-t-il en lui donnant un claque sur les fesses.

Draco murmura une excuse, n'en croyant à peine ses oreilles. Il était confortablement installé dans les bras d'Harry tandis qu'une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui crier de fuir. Il se sentait tellement perdu.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

« Je me sens tellement... perdu. » répondit Draco après un moment.

« Pourquoi ? » le poussa légèrement Harry.

« Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça auparavant. » admit-il à contre-cœur.

« C'est parce que personne ne t'a jamais donné ce dont tu as besoin. Et apparemment, tu as besoin de plus qu'une simple queue dans le cul. » Harry ricana quand Draco fit une grimace à cause de son langage. « Quel prude tu fais... »

« Ce n'est pas être prude que d'avoir une conversation civilisée. » répondit-il d'un ton légèrement hautain.

« On revient à jouer les aristocrates, hein ? Ok... Seulement, la prochaine fois où te vient l'envie de m'attaquer, rappelle toi à quel point c'est bon. Et je peux te faire ressentir tellement plus. Je peux t'en apprendre tellement plus, t'en montrer tellement plus. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas. » Harry fit une pause pendant un moment. Il pouvait voir que Draco avait récupéré de son intense orgasme et même s'il appréciait la proximité qu'ils partageaient ici, il voulait que Draco revienne pour davantage, donc il savait qu'il valait mieux le laisser partir maintenant. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'occuper de Malfoy plutôt que de Draco. « J'étais content de toi et j'en avait prévu plus pour ce soir. On aurait pu prendre un bain chaud mais... avec ton masque de Malfoy, ça m'a coupé l'envie. » Il secoua la tête un peu tristement mais finit par hausser les épaules. « Allez. Maintenant, lève-toi, rhabille-toi et retourne dans ton dortoir. »

Draco leva le regard, surpris mais il avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux faire ce qui était dit plutôt que de discuter. Alors il se leva à contre-cœur, remis ses habites et s'en alla de la salle. Arrivé à la porte, il regarda une dernière fois Harry qui était toujours allongé sur le lit et qui regardait attentivement le moindre de ses mouvements.

Quand la porte se referma derrière Draco, Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait absolument aucun doute que le blond reviendrait pour plus dans peu de temps. Considérant jusqu'où ils étaient allés, Harry eut l'idée de laisser mariner le blond pour un petit moment. Il avait déjà gagné son pari. Draco ne s'était peut être pas encore agenouillé devant lui mais il s'était définitivement soumis à lui, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas encore réalisé. Et Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui dire car, pour l'instant, cela le ferait plutôt fuir qu'autre chose.

Non, son plan était différent. Il n'avait pas besoin de jubiler devant Draco à propos de sa victoire, pas quand il appréciait le bénéfice que lui apportait cette victoire à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de temps avant que le pari soit terminé ou que Draco réalise de son plein gré qu'il s'est soumis et qu'il a perdu. Il ferait bon usage de ce temps et avec un peu de chance, soumettre Draco davantage que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Plus Draco lui donnerai, plus Harry prendra. Fermant les yeux, il laissa les souvenirs de la soirée revenir ; la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts, les lèvres de Draco contre les siennes... la façon dont ils se sont mûs l'un contre l'autre. Il voulait que ça recommence encore et encore, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit. Plus il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, plus il sentit son corps réagir. Il regretta presque d'avoir dit à Draco de partir mais il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour lui en demander plus.

Sachant qu'il était encore tôt et qu'il ne serait pas dérangé vu que personne ne pouvait entrer dans la salle, Harry se mit à l'aise dans le lit. Ce n'est pas parce que Draco n'était pas là qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser. Laissant son esprit errer parmi toutes les autres choses qu'il rêvait de faire avec Draco, Harry laissa ses mains descendre lentement le long de son torse pour finir par prendre en main sa chair durcissante.

* * *

Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off


	14. Chapter 14 Wanting The Candy

-Les sorts sont en **gras**.

* * *

Chapitre 14 _Wanting The Candy_

Quand Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner le matin suivant, il sentit immédiatement le regard de Draco sur lui. Il supprima un sourire et alla s'asseoir ne regardant pas une seule fois le Serpentard. Il prit une place dos à lui pour ne pas être tenté de lancer ne serait-ce qu'un regard furtif dans sa direction.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se leva qu'il prêta attention à Draco, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il ne voulait pas que Draco pense que cela avait été juste pour une nuit, mais il voulait aussi le maintenir un minimum alerte et sur ses gardes.

Alors il continua comme ça pour les quelques jours suivants. Quelques fois il ignorait complètement le blond mais d'autres fois il lui adressait des sourires charmeurs ou encore des clins d'œil. Cependant, il ne l'approcha pas une seule fois. Il ne demanda pas de nouveau rendez-vous non plus. Même si Harry était impatient de pouvoir traîner Draco dans la Salle et lui faire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, il voulait bien agir pour que Draco cesse de lutter. Alors, il attendait que ce soit le blond qui fasse le prochain mouvement.

Bien qu'Harry pouvait sentir le regard de Draco sur lui tout le temps qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur dernière rencontre. Habituellement, Draco l'aurait déjà attaqué plus d'une fois mais quelque chose avait changé.

Draco avait réalisé que sa réputation avait vraiment souffert. Il s'était rendu compte de cette dure vérité et pendant qu'il réfléchissait à comment la réparer, il restait loin d'Harry. Même s'il voulait toujours se battre contre lui, il savait que Harry était plus puissant et qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Mais rester loin de lui ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait l'ignorer. À chaque fois que le brun entrait dans un pièce, Draco levait automatiquement les yeux vers lui. Autant que cela puisse le frustrer, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et il n'aurait sûrement pas pu, peu importe combien de fois il aurait essayé.

Le fait que le brun semblait l'ignorer le plupart du temps ne faisait rien pour arranger ça. Le moindre signe d'attention d'Harry le ravissait autant que cela l'agaçait. Et quand il était ignoré, il était inquiet de ce que cela voulait dire.  
Et s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, et si il avait été simplement utilisé avant de se faire jeter, ou pire...

Les jours passèrent lentement et Draco se retrouva très souvent plongé dans des pensées à propos des moments qu'il avait passé dans le Salle Sur Demande. Il essayait de tout analyser, le moindre mot prononcé, le moindre mouvement effectué. Même s'il essayait de le nier, cela avait été la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Oui, le fouet faisait mal. Oui, cela avait été vraiment frustrant d'avoir été gardé constamment sur le qui-vive et de ne pas avoir pu jouir avant un si long moment. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Et c'était ça qui avait le plus choqué Draco : Il avait apprécié chaque seconde de tourmente qu'Harry lui avait donné. Même si le fouet lui avait fait mal, il avait été dur comme la pierre quand cela s'était terminé. Même si cela avit été frustrant de ne pas pouvoir jouir pendant si longtemps, son orgasme n'en avait été que meilleur. À tel point qu'il rêvait souvent de recommencer, qu'il fantasmait tout le temps à propos de ce que Harry pourrait faire avec lui.

Être ignoré maintenant rendait Draco confus et l'énervait. Il avait si souvent voulu confronter le Gryffondor, et quelques fois il était même allé à sa recherche mais avait changé d'avis au dernière moment. Quand il était en colère et pensait qu'il avait été utilisé, il planifiait sa vengeance. Mais les autres fois, quand la colère retombait il savait que s'il avait vraiment été seulement utilisé, il arriverait difficilement à s'en relever.

Harry lui avait montré une façon de se lâcher prise, de se défaire de son self-contrôle qu'il méprisait tant mais qui, en même temps, avait pris racine si profondément en lui qu'il ne saurait comment vivre sans. On lui avait montré un chemin vers une liberté qu'il n'avait jamais eu. S'il devait, maintenant, ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de l'expérimenter, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter.

Pendant des jours, il rassembla tout son courage afin de parler à Harry.

Pendant des jours, il continua d'essayer avant d'encore une fois, se dégonfler.

Finalement, quand la confrontation arriva, ce ne fut en aucun cas planifié. Il se rencontrèrent dans un couloir vide, et pour une fois Draco ne fut pas ignoré. En fait, il semblait que le brun lui accordait son entière attention, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Potter... » marmonna Draco, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

« Draco. » répondit aimablement Harry, s'arrêtant quand il ne fut plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de Draco.

Le silence plana un moment tandis qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre. Finalement, Harry parla. « J'ai remarqué que tu ne m'as pas attaqué. »

Draco sursauta presque à ce moment là. Il s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, pensant à ce qu'il voulait dire et ce qu'il devrait dire.

« Essayes-tu de protéger ta réputation ? » demanda Harry. Il voyait bien que Draco était préoccupé. Il avait souvent remarqué Draco semblant se diriger vers lui et brusquement changer de direction.

« C'est de ta faute si elle est en morceaux ! » bouda presque Draco en croisant les bras.

« Ce n'était pas moi qui t'attaquais. »

« Mais tu me provoquais. »

« Si être dans la même pièce que toi est de la provocation, alors, oui, je te provoquais. » se moqua Harry. Draco ne fit rien de plus que de lui lancer un regard noir. Il continua, « Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as en tête depuis quelques jours ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

« N'essaye pas de le cacher. C'est trop évident qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et que tu as besoin de cracher le morceau une bonne fois pour toute, alors vas-y. » encouragea gentiment Harry.

Draco resta silencieux quelques instants. « Pourquoi m'ignorais-tu ? »

« Je ne t'ignorais pratiquement pas, Draco. »

« Et bien, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole avant aujourd'hui ! »

« Et toi, m'as-tu adressé la parole ? » demanda Harry, un sourcil levé.

Draco ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de bonne réponse à donner.

« Si tu t'étais décidé avant, on aurait parlé avant. La majeure partie du temps, tu m'avais d'abord attaqué puis on en avait parlé. Vu que tu ne m'as pas attaqué depuis, je suppose que ça a beaucoup joué. Je t'avais dit de venir et de me parler mais je ne pas t'y forcer. Les fois où je suis venu à toi, c'est que j'avais une raison : te punir, te rappeler notre rendez-vous ou juste te taquiner. Aucunes d'elles n'étaient appropriées depuis notre « rendez-vous ». Tu avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir aux derniers événements et prendre une décision. Je t'ai donné le temps et l'espace dont tu avais besoin. J'espère que davantage ne seront pas nécessaire. »

« Et quel décision tu penses que je dois prendre ? »

« As-tu aimé ce qu'on a fait lors de notre dernier rendez-vous ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais s'empêcha de répondre.

« Tu n'arrives pas à l'admettre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement le brun. « Comment peux-tu décider si tu en veux plus, alors ? »

« Mais... Je peux en vouloir plus pour m'aider à me décider. » essaya de raisonner Draco.

« Et me dire par la suite que j'ai profité de toi ? Non, je ne pense pas. Dans un premier temps, tu as besoin de savoir ce que tu veux. » Harry fit un pas en avant et vint poser une main sur la joue du blond, la caressant doucement du pouce. « Il n'y a pas de doute pour moi, j'ai envie de recommencer. Plus d'une fois, avec un peu de chance... Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses que je peux faire pour t'aider avec ton problème de contrôle. Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir t'aider. Mais pas avant que tu saches ce que tu veux vraiment. Quand tu pourras admettre que tu as aimé notre soirée ensemble et que tu en veux davantage, tu pourras revenir me voir et on agira en conséquence. Et je sais qu'au fond de toi, c'est ce que tu souhaites. » Harry fit une pause, sourit avant de se pencher vers Draco pour l'embrasser brièvement. « Tu peux venir n'importe quand, Draco. Pour parler, pour s'embrasser, pour faire plus, peut importe ce que tu veux. Mais ça doit être ton choix. » Harry sourit et fit un pas en arrière, se retourna à demi étant sur le point de s'en aller.

« Attends ! Tu peux pas partir comme ça maintenant. » insista le blond.

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna vers Draco. Il ne dit rien mais leva un sourcil.

Draco hésita un moment. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait envie de dire, de demander. « Ce n'est pas juste ce que tu fais. »

« Et qu'est ce que je fais ? »

« C'est comme montrer une sucette à un enfant mais ne pas lui donner. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Oh Draco, tu peux avoir la sucette quand tu le veux. Tu dois juste la demander pour l'avoir. » Sur ce, Harry se retourna une fois de plus et commença à s'en aller, sachant que Draco serait frustré et peut-être même en colère.

Par contre, ce qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas à entendre était Draco murmurant un sort. Il réagit rapidement et sauta sur le côté, se retourna et dégaina sa baguette. Le sort passa à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il était devenu moins regardant vis-à-vis de son bouclier vu qu'il n'avait pas été attaqué depuis un moment et, aussi, qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Draco revienne à son ancien comportement. S'il n'avait pas esquivé, le sort l'aurait touché.

« Je suis très déçu maintenant. » dit Harry puis secoua la tête.

« Et bien si tu ne veux pas me parler ! » cria Draco de colère, « Tu as toi-même dit qu'habituellement on parle après que je t'ai attaqué. »

« Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour attirer mon attention. Si tu veux juste me parler, et bien parle ! Je ne veux pas que tu nous mettes encore une fois en retenue. Si tu m'attaques encore une fois, cela sera cinq coups de fouet pour chaque sort lancé et crois-moi je garderai le compte. Et que tu veuilles un autre rendez-vous ou pas, je te punirais si tu continues de m'attaquer. » D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, Harry désarma Draco dont la baguette atterrit quelques mètres derrière lui. Cette fois-ci, quand il se retourna pour s'en aller, il ne fut pas arrêté.

* * *

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~


	15. Chapter 15 Apology

Chapitre 15 _Apology_

Cela devint rapidement apparent que Draco avait beaucoup plus énervé Harry qu'il ne le pensait. Chaque fois que Draco le voyait, Harry arborait le même air renfrogné. Il n'y avait plus de discrets clins d'œil ou de petits sourires. En fait, il était encore plus ignoré qu'avant.

Ce jour-ci, il passa beaucoup de temps à se demander ce qu'il pouvait et devait faire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait attaqué Harry, il savait que cela ne pouvait que créer des problèmes mais encore une fois, une partie de lui avait été incapable de résister. Il voulait parler à Harry mais il ne savait pas comment le faire. Et plus il y pensait, plus il s'inquiétait que même s'il essayait, il se ferait rejeter et c'était quelque chose que sa fierté ne pourrait pas supporter.

Plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait qu'Harry n'avait probablement pas besoin de lui, mais, lui, avait vraiment besoin d'Harry. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il devait rester ou du moins retourner dans les bonnes grâces d'Harry. Comment allait-il faire ça, il n'en était pas sûr. Il espérait que des excuses pourraient aider mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que sa fierté allait le laisser faire facilement.

Quand ce fût le temps de leur dernier cours de la journée et qu'il vit qu'Harry avait toujours son air renfrogné, Draco se décida alors à essayer quelque chose. À la fin du cours, il écrivit un petit mot d'excuse et le plia en oiseau en origami d'un sort avant de le faire voler jusqu'à Harry avant qu'il quitte son bureau. Tout en rangeant ses affaires, il jeta furtivement quelques coups d'œil à Harry qui lut le mot et leva les yeux, ancrant son regard dans celui du blond. Ce regard ne présageait rien de bon, et quand Harry brûla le mot laissant les cendres tomber au sol, Draco ne put retenir un soupir peiné.

Le jour suivant se déroula sans aucun progrès. Harry était légèrement moins renfrogné mais ignorait toujours Draco. Les quelques fois où Draco essaya de parler au brun furent vaines. Sans l'attaquer, il n'avait aucun moyen d'attirer l'attention d'Harry sans qu'une douzaine d'étudiants ne le remarque. Sa réputation était déjà assez meurtrie, il ne pouvait pas en plus se permettre que les gens se mettent à commérer à son propos. Il espérait quand même, après les cours, pouvoir retrouver Harry dans la bibliothèque mais il n'eut pas plus de chance.

Ce ne fut pas avant le jour d'après qu'il trouva un moyen. Il envoya un autre oiseau en origami dès leur première leçon, mais c'était cette fois-ci une demande pour se retrouver quelque part. Quand l'oiseau lui revint avec une heure et un lieu, il soupira de soulagement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre quelques heures.

Il se retrouvèrent en dehors de la Salle Sur Demande. Draco arriva en avance pour plusieurs raisons. La plus importante, il ne voulait pas énerver Harry plus que ce qu'il l'avait déjà fait mais aussi parce qu'une partie de lui était impatiente de lui parler. Une autre part de lui n'était pas si impatiente que ça et surtout inquiète qu'il ne puisse pas le faire s'il s'était attardé quelque part avant de venir.

Cependant, faire face au mur où il savait être la Salle Sur Demande n'aidait pas vraiment dans sa lutte intérieure. Il se demanda si Harry allait l'emmener à l'intérieur et avoir une répétition de la dernière fois, dont ils avaient parlé. Ce n'était pas vraiment clair dans son esprit s'il voulait oui ou non que cela arrive.

« C'est la première fois que tu te montres à l'endroit et l'heure auxquels je t'ai convié. » commenta Harry dès qu'il passa l'angle du couloir et qu'il vit Draco appuyé contre le mur.

« Et bien... C'est moi qui ai demandé à te rencontrer. » Draco haussa les épaules.

« Hmm... Ton mot disait que tu ne savais pas comment attirer mon attention sans m'attaquer. Pourtant tu l'as bien fait aujourd'hui. Ou était-ce si difficile que ça de m'envoyer un mot ? »

« Il y a un risque que les autres le voient. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ou qu'ils commencent à lancer des rumeurs. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ont dû remarqué l'oiseau qui a traversé la salle, mais pas forcement qu'il l'avait envoyé. Mais si ça t'inquiète tant que ça, envoie le en dehors de la classe. Ensorcelle le pour qu'il soit visible seulement pour moi. Tu es un sorcier, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen. Peut importe, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

« Je voulais te présenter mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas t'attaquer. » dit doucement Draco, incapable de regarder Harry.

« C'est tout ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda en retour le Serpentard.

« Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, alors tu n'as toujours rien appris. »

« Mais... Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

« Je sais que tu l'es. Et je suppose que tu dois même regretter. Mais ce n'est pas à propos de ça. Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi. Je commençais juste à te faire confiance sur le fait que tu ne m'attaquerai plus. Je pensais vraiment qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. Tu as brisé cette confiance. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! » cria désespérément Draco.

« Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. On ne peut pas revenir dessus. La seule chose que l'on puisse faire est essayer de dépasser ça. Ce sont des paroles spécifiques que je veux entendre de ta part. Il n'y aura que j'accepterai. »

« Quelles paroles spécifiques ? »

« Tu devras trouver tout seul. Je vais te donner un indice. Pense à ce que les gens font d'habitude après qu'ils aient fait quelque chose qu'ils regrettent, là tu pourras le demander. »

Draco considéra la chose pendant quelques instants. Puis il se lança sans rencontrer le regard d'Harry. « Accepterais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, mes plus plates excuses ? »

« Pas assez. » dit Harry avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

« Mais, quoi d'autre... » dit le blond diminuant le son au fur et à mesure. Il voyait bien qu'Harry n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

« Si tu ne sais pas, je vais devoir y aller. Fais moi savoir quand tu seras prêt. » Harry se retourna et commença à partir.

« Non, attends s'il-te-plaît ! » cria Draco en suivant Harry et en attrapant son bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il n'aurait pas eu à le faire vu que le brun s'était tout de même arrêté et s'était retourné pour lancer au blond au regard inquisiteur. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir attaqué, je ne recommencerai pas. » dit Draco, puis fit une brève pause avant de regarder Harry dans les yeux et continua le plus sincèrement possible. « Peux-tu, s'il-te-plaît, me pardonner et oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry soutint le regard de Draco un long moment, ne disant rien. Finalement, Draco dût regarder ailleurs et soupira, pensant qu'il n'en avait pas fait assez. Harry le laissa se tortiller quelques instants de plus avant de dire, « Je te pardonne. » La surprise s'inscrivant sur le visage du blond le fit presque rire mais il réussit à le cacher. « Je n'oublierai pas totalement cependant. Ce que j'ai dit tient toujours. Si tu m'attaques encore, je te punirai. »

« Je ne recommencerai pas ! » Draco se dépêcha de le rassurer.

« Alors, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Draco sourit faiblement. « Merci. »

« Tant que nous sommes là... » dit ensuite Harry en s'avançant vers le mur vierge. « Tu veux aller à l'intérieur ? »

« Ça dépend... » répondit lentement Draco.

Harry leva un sourcil. « De quoi ? »

« Ce qui va se passer à l'intérieur. »

« Tu ne peux pas te l'imaginer ? »

« Vas-tu me punir ? » demanda doucement Draco.

« Tu as fait quelque chose pour le mériter ? »

Draco hocha la tête. « Je ne pense pas que je veuille ça... Je ne pense pas que je suis prêt. »

« J'espère que tu réalises que si tu mérites une punition, je te la donnerai dès qu'une opportunité se présentera à moi. Si on ne rentre pas maintenant, cela sera juste pour la prochaine fois. Si tu as mérité d'être puni, alors tu ne pourras pas l'éviter. » Harry lui laisser imprimer ses paroles pendant une minute. Puis il parla encore, cette fois plus tendrement. « As-tu aimé ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois ? »

Draco hocha la tête, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Et peux-tu me le dire avec des mots ? »

Draco essaya mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Alors finalement, il secoua juste la tête.

« Alors nous progressons à pas de fourmi. » nota pensivement Harry. Il avança d'un pas vers Draco et enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond et le rapprocha de lui. Avec son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Draco, il laissa l'atmosphère entre eux changer. Baissant son regard vers les lèvres du blond, il lécha les siennes. Puis, il murmura, « Tu aimes ça quand je t'embrasses ? »

Draco hocha la tête, hypnotisé.

« Dis le Draco. » murmura Harry.

« Tu as bon goût. » murmura en retour Draco, se pencha vers Harry pour essayer de l'embrasser.

Harry, cependant, se recula légèrement afin d'être hors de portée. Il sourit ensuite en demandant, « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Draco grogna légèrement, ses yeux fixés sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Tu dois le dire, Draco. » murmura Harry, une pointe d'urgence dans la voix.

« Par Merlin... embrasse moi ! »

« Le mot magique... »

« S'il-te-plaît ! » dit Draco dans un souffle.

Harry sourit et se pencha, pressant contre celles de Draco. Il n'y eut aucune hésitation dans la réponse du blond qui entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant à atteindre la langue du brun de la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent voracement pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux enclin à se séparer jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fit sentir.

Harry pouvait sentir que Draco se relaxait dans ses bras et utilisa ce moment pour l'emmener doucement à s'appuyer contre le mur. Il épingla ensuite les bras de Draco au-dessus de leurs têtes, les maintenant en place d'une seule main. Avec Draco appuyé contre le mur, semblant disposé à laisser Harry faire se qu'il veut de lui, Harry en profita pour commencer à lécher et mordiller le cou du blond. En même temps, de sa main libre, il caressa le corps en face de lui jusqu'à pouvoir sortir la chemise soigneusement rangé dans le pantalon.

Faufilant sa main sous la chemise, il caressa la peau très légèrement puis remonta sa main jusqu'à atteindre un téton. Il le pinça et fut satisfait de recevoir un gémissement. Il pouvait sentir Draco durcir sous ses attentions, il pressa donc sa cuisse contre l'entre-jambe du blond, créant une légère friction mutine.

« Tu aimes définitivement ça... » murmura Harry dans son oreille avant de passer sa langue sur le pourtour. Il prit ensuite le lobe entre ses lèvres et commença à le sucer et à les mordiller.

Draco geint sous la sensation, ses oreilles semblaient être une zone particulièrement sensible chez lui et n'importe quelle stimulation à cet endroit le rendait fou.

« Ton goût est enivrant... ton odeur est enivrante... hmm, même plus que ça... » murmura de façon séduisante. Il inspira l'odeur de Draco et se rapprocha davantage encore. « Oh Merlin, je veux tellement t'emmener dans cette salle sur le champs... te faire subir les derniers outrages... (1)»

Draco laissa un miaulement étranglé lui échapper. Il avait renversé la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient du fait qu'il avait, à cet instant, abandonné tout contrôle et qu'il laissait Harry lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se concentrer sur les sensations que le brun faisait émerger en lui.

Harry s'éloigna un peu afin de pouvoir mieux regarder Draco. Il ne put retenir un sourire à la vue de ces yeux fermés, ces lèvres entrouvertes et ces joues rougies. Il se pencha et vint lécher la lèvre inférieure de Draco avant de commencer à la sucer. Se sentant d'humeur vilaine, Harry la mordit doucement mais fermement.

La douleur soudaine surpris le blond et le fit gémir bruyamment. Il ouvrit au même instant les yeux pour voir un Harry souriant devant lui. Il était sur le point de se plaindre quand Harry l'embraqua dans un baiser où on aurait dit que son but était de le dévorer tout entier.

Quand Harry s'éloigna encore une fois, il laissa un moment au blond pour qu'il reprenne son souffle avant de demander, « Me laisseras-tu ? »

« Qu...quoi ? » bégaya Draco, perdu dans un brouillard de luxure.

« Me laisseras-tu t'emmener à l'intérieur ? » clarifia-t-il.

Draco détourna la tête et prit une grande inspiration, essayant péniblement de se concentrer.

Harry utilisa sa main libre pour la poser sur la joue du blond et la caresser gentiment. « Tu sais que je peux te faire te sentir magnifiquement bien. Tu sais que c'est ça que tu veux, ton corps le hurle. Tu te rappelles comment tu te sentais la dernière fois. »

Draco dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir au souvenir de la dernière passée.

« Dit moi, Draco. Mets de côté ta fierté et écoute ton cœur. » murmura gentiment Harry.

« Je te veux. » murmura Draco avec regret. « Je te veux. » répéta-t-il dans un soupir.

Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement « Alors me laisseras-tu t'emmener à l'intérieur et te faire ce que mon esprit me dicte ? » demanda-t-il une fois encore.

« Oui. » dit Draco un peu plus fermement.

« Tu me rends très fier de toi, Chaton. » dit-il gentiment en relâchant les bras de Draco qui tombèrent mollement à ses côtés. Il prit le visage du blond en coupe et l'embrassa encore. Quand il s'éloigna, il continua à caresser les joues de Draco de ses pouces. « Très fier, en effet. Mais je ne peux pas t'y emmener maintenant. Je te dirai quand demain. Pour l'instant, je dois y aller. » Il fit un petit sourire à Draco tout en faisant un pas en arrière avant de se retourner et partir.

Comme Harry ne le retenait plus contre le mur, les genoux de Draco le trahirent et il s'affala sur le sol, regardant, confus, l'angle où Harry avait disparu. Soudain, il se sentit vide alors qu'il eut une prise de conscience. Il avait abandonné tout contrôle. Sans même le savoir, il l'avait servit à Harry comme sur un plateau. Et le Gryffondor l'avait pris et était, de toute évidence, parti avec.

* * *

~Traduit par Lolotte30622F . Off~

* * *

(1) "te faire subir les derniers outrages" j'ai longtemps cherché une traduction à ce passage et puis je suis tombé sur celle-ci. Ne la comprenant pas j'ai cherché : il y a plusieurs définitions possibles mais j'ai retenu celle d'ordre sexuel pour ce passage. En gros, c'est un "Je veux coucher avec toi" dit en grandes pompes, enfin c'est comme ça que je le ressent :)


	16. Chapter 16 Waiting Game

Chapitre 16 _Waiting Game_

Cela prit un moment à Draco pour être capable bouger de l'endroit où il s'était affalé. Quand il s'écroula dans son lit, le sommeil fut très long à venir et quand il vint finalement, ce fut un sommeil agité. Alors quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Normalement, il aurait fait un million de choses différentes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'air parfait. Mais aujourd'hui, l'énergie lui manquait cruellement.

Il fit de son mieux pour faire la conversation à ses amis tandis qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner mais il se rendit compte qu'il lui était difficile de simplement écouter ce qu'il se disait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait toute la nuit. N'ayant déjà plus faim malgré le peu qu'il avait mangé, il se leva et sortit, ne se rendant pas compte des regards inquiets de ses amis.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le couloir qu'il fut tiré de ses pensées quand Harry apparut soudainement à ses côtés.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit Draco, surpris.

« T'as pas l'air en forme. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? J'ai passé toute la nuit à essayer de trouver ce qu'il y a ! » cria Draco en s'arrêtant et regardant Harry avec frustration et énervement.

« Je pensais que tu savais pourtant... » répondit doucement Harry, menant Draco un peu plus à l'écart. Ils étaient seuls mais il voulait être sûr que cela reste le cas.

« Je suis plus sûr de rien, maintenant. » soupira Draco. « La seule chose dont je sois sûr c'est que je n'ai jamais été aussi confus de toute ma vie. C'est comme si tu m'avais lancé un sort ou un truc du genre... » Il se tut puis s'arrêta une fois de plus et fit face à Harry. « Pourquoi tu m'as laissé comme ça ? »

« Je devais y aller. C'était presque le couvre-feu. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules et fit ensuite un sourire à Draco.

« Tu m'as laissé à cause du couvre-feu ? » demanda Draco, incrédule. « Je peux pas y croire... » cria-t-il en commençant à aller et venir le long du couloir.

Harry le regarda sans bouger, gloussant légèrement.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle en plus. Génial, fantastique ! As-tu une idée de l'état dans lequel tu m'as laissé ? » tempêta-t-il, revenant près du brun.

Tout d'un coup, Harry se tut et son sourire prit un air suffisant. « Je sais très bien dans quel état je t'ai laissé, Draco. » dit-il calmement, sa voix taquine mais également légèrement dangereuse. « Quand je t'ai laissé, tu n'avais plus aucun contrôle. Tu me l'as donné entièrement, sans que j'ai même à le demander. » Il fit un pas en avant et, lui et Draco ne furent séparé plus que de quelques centimètres. Il continua ensuite. « J'aurais pu te demander de faire n'importe quoi et tu l'aurais fait. »

Draco secoua la tête, plus dans l'espoir de réunir ses pensées que pour nier ce qu'il disait. Il savait que ce que Harry disait était la vérité et il détestait ça. Il savait aussi que Harry renforçait son emprise sur lui mais il n'avait ni le pouvoir, ni l'envie de le combattre.

« Et je peux faire ça à n'importe quel moment. Tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry pendant qu'il traçait la mâchoire de Draco du doigt, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres. Il enleva sa main et, à la place, se pencha un peu plus près. Il put ainsi voir Draco fermer les yeux et entrouvrir les lèvres d'impatience visible. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque, et s'arrêta. Ils respiraient le même air, étaient presque capables de se sentir mais tout cela sans se toucher. Il resta ainsi ce qui parût comme une éternité pour Draco, et finit par reculer de quelques pas.

Quand le blond rouvrit ses yeux, l'incompréhension et la confusion était aussi évidentes sur son visage que son excitation l'était plus bas.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il pouvait l'emmener exactement où il voulait. « Tu as trahis ma confiance une fois. Je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire. Tu étais à l'heure dite au rendez-vous hier parce que tu es celui qui a demandé à ce qu'on se voie. Notre prochaine rencontre sera quand je l'aurai décidé, et tu seras là. Et si tu n'y est pas... » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, il savait que la mise en garde tacite semblerait pire pour Draco. Il envoya un regard sévère au blond et se retourna pour partir.

Il s'arrêta après seulement quelques pas et se retourna pour faire face au blond. « Arrête de t'inquiéter, si je te voulais le moindre mal, j'aurai pu arriver à mes fins hier et tu n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter. Le plus important est que tu te reposes bien cette nuit. Tu auras besoin de tes forces demain. » Cette fois, Harry ne se retourna pas.

Une fois encore, Draco se retrouvait seul et un peu perdu. Il aurait voulu être en colère contre Harry pour ce qu'il faisait mais il savait qu'il se mentirait à lui-même s'il disait qu'il n'était pas impatient de le revoir le lendemain. S'il était honnête, il avouerait sans aucune hésitation qu'il ferait exactement ce que le brun lui dirait, quand bien même un petite part de lui hurlait encore et toujours 'Cours, va t'en !'.

La seule chose qui l'inquiétait maintenant était essayer de finir la journée encore debout. Ce n'était que le matin et il traînait déjà les pieds de fatigue. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de s'imaginer ce qu'ils ferraient quand ils se reverront. Après un soupir, il se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée.

Quelques heures plus tard, lors d'un cours commun, Draco se retenait pour ne pas s'endormir sur sa table. Le cours n'était ni intéressant ni excitant et ne nécessitait aucun investissement de la part des élèves. Aujourd'hui, il n'excellait pas vraiment pour se qui est de s'asseoir et écouter attentivement. Il se mit dans une position qui faisait croire qu'il prenait des notes et se laissa dériver.

Il fut donc surpris quand une boulette de papier atterrit devant lui. Il fut soudainement très bien réveillé et son cœur s'accéléra. Il aura put s'insulter de tout les noms, mais il espérait quand même que cela vienne d'Harry. Se redressant, il s'assura que le professeur ne faisait pas attention à lui pour ouvrir le mot.

Il fut douloureusement déçu quand il se rendit compte que le mot venait de Pansy. Il leva la tête pour la regarder. Elle était clairement inquiète et le questionnait du regard. Il écrit une réponse courte disant tout comme ce matin qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait simplement pas bien dormi.

Après avoir renvoyé le message, il se réinstalla confortablement. L'adrénaline provenant de sa précédente surprise avait fait disparaître toute trace de fatigue mais il ne prêtait toujours pas attention au cours. Encore une fois, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Harry et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le regarder.

Il commençait juste à rêvasser de tout ce qu'Harry pouvait avoir en réserve pour lui quand une autre boulette de papier fit son apparition, l'extirpant de ses pensées. Cette fois-ci, aucune excitation ne vint. Il leva le regard pour fusiller Pansy mais se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement absorbé par la leçon et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Automatiquement, il tourna sa tête légèrement vers Harry, qui, lui, souriait largement.

Son cœur se mit à battre à un vitesse folle une fois de plus. Précautionneusement, il ouvrit le mot et lit.

_Je vois que tu attends impatiemment mes instructions. Je t'aurais bien dit de te concentrer sur le cours mais vu à quel point c'est ennuyant et inutile, j'ai une autre idée. Si tu préfères rêvasser pendant ce cours, rêve plutôt à propos de ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse. Je te demanderai plus tard..._

Draco prit une brusque inspiration, et fusilla Harry du regard. Sa seule réponse fut un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Se retournant, il déchira la note en morceaux. Encore un peu énervé, il fit, discrètement, brûler les dits morceaux. Ça n'aidant cependant pas plus, il soupira légèrement se demandant comment cela se faisait qu'Harry ait un tel effet sur lui.

Maintenant que l'idée était là, il ne put pas s'empêcher d'y penser même s'il avait voulu le faire, bien qu'en vérité, ne fut pas le cas.

Il pensa donc aux différentes choses qu'Harry était capable de faire.

Tandis que les scénarios défilaient dans sa tête, Draco se sentit réagir et dut s'empêcher de gémir, se demandant encore une fois comment il allait réussir à finir la journée debout.


End file.
